


Eine Eisblume schmilzt

by CocoYume78



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Was wäre wenn Oscar und André den Sturm auf die Bastille überlebt hätten?Ja, ich weiß, es wird auch etwas kitschig, aber auch humorvoll!
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 1





	1. Entscheidungen

„Keine Widerrede!“  
Oscar schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass es klatschte.  
„Ich möchte nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich in Gefahr begibst. André, du bist fast blind. Dein Auge gehorcht dir nicht mehr…“  
Sie drehte sich in seine Richtung.  
„Ich könnte nicht mit ansehen, wenn du von einer Kugel getroffen zusammen sinkst und stirbst.“  
Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.  
„Du bist doch alles, was ich habe. Ich liebe dich. Bitte tu mir nicht an, dich sterben zu sehen.“  
André senkte den Kopf. „In Ordnung Oscar. Ich werde bei Rosalie bleiben.“  
Er sah ihre wunderschönen blonden langen Locken, ihre Saphirblauen Augen, die in der Sonne blitzten.  
Als er zur Tür gehen wollte, spürte er, wie sie ihm nachsah.  
„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, André, werden wir heiraten. Ich habe keinen Rang und keinen Adelstitel mehr.“  
Vor Freude lief ihm eine Träne die Wange herunter.  
„Alain wird dich nach Paris bringen, Rosalie weiß bescheid.“  
Plötzlich verspürte André ein unbehagliches Gefühl.  
„Bitte sei vorsichtig. Lass mich nicht allein zurück. Das würde ich nicht überleben.“  
Oscar schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Nein, für dich würde ich von den Toten auferstehen.“

Draußen hatte Alain schon die Pferde fertig und wartete auf ihn.  
„Na, alles klar?“  
Aufmunternd klopfte er auf Andrés Schulter.  
„Alain, ich habe Angst um sie.“  
Er zitterte.  
„Was, wenn ihr etwas zustößt? Wenn sie schwer verwundet wird, oder sogar…“  
André ballte die Hand zur Faust.  
„Wie könnte ich nur ohne sie leben?“  
Alain stieg auf seinen Wallach.  
„Weißt du André, manchmal glaube ich, dass Oscar kein Mensch, sondern ein von Gott gesandter Engel ist, den Menschen zu helfen. Glaubst du Gott würde zulassen, dass einem seiner Geschöpfe auch nur das Geringste zu Leide getan wird?“  
André nahm die Zügel fester.  
„Er hat einst zugelassen, dass sein eingeborener Sohn gekreuzigt wurde…“  
Schweigend ritten sie Richtung Paris.

Am 11. Juli wurde Finanzminister Neckar entlassen, da er vorschlug, den Adel ebenfalls mit Steuerzahlungen zu belasten.  
Diese Entscheidung brachte das Volk nur noch mehr gegen die königliche Familie und den Adel auf.  
Überall in Paris herrschten Kämpfe.  
Marie Antoinette hatte schon verschiedenste Truppen nach Paris geordert, für Ruhe zu sorgen.  
Auch Oscars Truppe war in Paris und versuchte die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen.  
„Kompanie halt, ein Eilbote!“ Oscar zügelte ihr Pferd.  
„Kommt zu den Tuilerien! Die Soldaten haben auf das Volk geschossen! Der ganze Platz ist ein Chaos! Ein grässliches Blutbad!“  
„Mein Gott…“ Die Männer waren entsetzt.  
„Die deutschen Dragoner unter Führung von Fürst Labert haben das Feuer eröffnet.“ Oscar wandte sich ihren Männern zu.  
„Ich habe euch einmal gesagt, die Gedanken sind frei. Die Freiheit des Geistes darf nicht angerührt werden. Ich muss mich korrigieren. Nicht nur der Geist, der ganze Mensch sollte frei sein.“  
Gebannt hörten die Soldaten Oscars Worten.  
„Ich habe, wie ihr wisst meinen Adelstitel aufgegeben! Wollt ihr eure Waffen gegen das Volk, eure eigenen Familien richten, oder wollt ihr an meiner Seite in die Geschichte eingehen?“  
Die Soldaten jubelten auf.  
„Wir werden euch überall hinfolgen! So Gott will, bis in den Tod!“  
Oscar zog ihr Schwert.  
„Dann lasst uns, die Garde francais, für ein neues Frankreich auf der Seite des Volkes kämpfen!“  
Oscar wendete ihren Schimmel.  
„Angriff! Gegen die Deutschen Dragoner! Zu den Tuilerien!“  
Sie galoppierte los.  
Gefolgt von jubelnden Soldaten, die ihr treu ergeben waren.  
Vor den Tuilerien herrschte blankes Chaos.  
„Dort seht!“  
„Ist das nicht die Garde francais?“  
„Mein Gott, sie sind auf unserer Seite!!!“  
Das Volk schöpfte neue Hoffnung.  
Schritt für Schritt verdrängten Oscars Soldaten die Dragoner.  
In ganz Paris verbreitete sich die Nachricht, dass Oscar Francois de Jarjaye mit ihrer französischen Garde auf der Seite des Volkes kämpfte.  
Sie wurde wie eine Heldin gefeiert und das Volk fasste neuen Mut.

Doch auch Versailles hörte von Oscars übertritt auf die Seite der Bürger.  
„Majestät, hört mich an! Die Garde Francais unter Führung von Oscar de Jarjaye…! Sie hat die Truppen von Fürst Lambert in die Flucht geschlagen!  
Sie kämpfen auf der Seite des Volkes!“  
„Was?“ Marie Antoinette wurde starr vor Entsetzten. „Oscar…?“  
General de Boulier und Herzog von Orleans gingen zum Angriff über.  
„Das ist Verrat der gesamten Familie de Jarjaye!“  
„Dafür muss sie bestraft werden. Man muss ihnen die Besitztümer entwenden und sie verbannen!“  
„Nein“  
Die anwesenden Adligen schraken zusammen. „Wie?“  
Mit leiser Stimme fuhr Marie Antoinette fort.  
„Oscar wird nicht bestraft. Es wird niemand aus ihrer Familie bestraft. Sie war mir immer treu ergeben… Sie muss einen Grund haben…“ Schluchzend verbarg die Königin ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Oh Oscar, bitte bleibt am Leben.“

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Soldaten der Garde francais auf den Place de Mars zurückgezogen.  
Oscar kniete vor Lasalle und pflegte seine Schusswunde im Bein.  
„Du musst stillhalten!“ schimpfte sie. „Wie soll ich dir sonst die Kugel entfernen? Du weißt, dass sie raus muss, sonst entzündet sich deine Wunde.“  
Lasalle wimmerte. „es tut nur so weh.“  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst.“  
Dann hielt sie die Kugel zwischen den Fingern.  
„Na also, hier…“  
„Alain! Oscar!“  
Bernard kam hektisch winkend auf die Soldaten zu gerannt.  
„Was schreist du denn so“  
Alain ging grinsend auf Bernard zu.  
„Wir sind doch nicht auf dem Markt.“  
Keuchend stand dieser vor ihm.  
„Die Kanonen auf der Bastille… Sie haben die Richtung geändert.“  
Oscar ruckte hoch. „Was?“  
„Sie zeigen in eine andere Richtung als sonst.“  
Bernard musste sich setzen.  
„Eine zeigt auf das Pariser Rathaus, eine auf den Palais Royal und eine auf die Tuilerien.“  
„Oh mein Gott“ Oscar und Alain schauten sich an.  
„Vorhin habe ich gehört, dass schwere Munition aus der Waffenkammer zur Bastille transportiert wurde.“ Oscar schluckte.  
„Wisst ihr, was das heißt?“  
In ihren blauen Augen stand das blanke Entsetzten.  
„Sie greifen das Volk von Paris an. Sie werden auf die Stadt feuern!“  
Bernard hatte sich soweit erholt.  
„Ihr müsst was unternehmen!“  
Oscar rannte zu ihrem Pferd.  
„Zu den Waffen Männer! Wir reiten zur Bastille!“


	2. Die Macht des Volkes

Auf dem Weg zur Bastille wurde die französische Garde von einer jubelnden Bevölkerung begleitet.  
Aus dem Invaliden-Dom stahl die Menge noch 32.000 Pistolen und 12 Kanonen.  
Immer mehr Frauen und Männer strömten zu den Soldaten und den ihnen bereits folgenden Bürgern und stürmten zur Bastille.  
Dort angekommen wurden Oscar und ihre Soldaten jubelnd vom Volk empfangen.   
„Soldaten der Bastille! Zieht die Kanonen zurück und ergebt euch!“  
brüllte Bernard und schoss in die Luft.  
Der Kommandant der Bastille war ein listiger Mann.  
„Wir versprechen euch nicht anzugreifen, wenn ihr uns nicht angreift!“  
Die Soldaten in seiner Nähe guckten ungläubig.   
„Wir werden die Zugbrücke runterlassen und einige von ihnen reinlassen. Wenn wir die Brücke wieder verschlossen haben, können wir die Menschen in aller Ruhe töten. Das wird die anderen Bürger abschrecken.“  
„Seht, sie lassen die Zugbrücke runter.“  
Das Volk war irritiert.  
„Da stimmt irgendwas nicht.“   
Oscar war beunruhigt.  
„Sie würden niemals aufgeben.“  
Die Menschen strömten in die Bastille.  
Nachdem einige drinnen verschwunden war, ging die Brücke wieder hoch.  
Die Eingeschlossenen bemerkten die Falle zu spät.   
Die Zugbrücke war verschlossen.  
Es kam niemand mehr rein und ebenso keiner mehr raus.  
Oscar bebte vor Wut.  
„Das war eine Falle! Verdammt, jetzt können sie die Leute viel besser erschießen!“  
Schon fielen die ersten Schüsse und die Todesschreie der Menschen schien durch Mark und Bein zu gehen.   
Dieser heimtückische Hinterhalt ließ die Wut der Bevölkerung regelrecht explodieren.  
„Zum Angriff!“  
„Schießt!“  
Bernard kam zu Oscar.  
„So wird das nichts…“  
„Wir brauchen die Kanonen.“  
Überrascht schauten die Beiden auf den dritten Herangeeilten.  
Es war Maximilian de Robespierre.  
Von ihm sollte man noch viel hören.  
Oscar stieg vom Pferd.  
„Los Alain, die Kanonen! Stellt die Kanonen auf!  
„Juchuuuu! Seht die Soldaten der französischen Garde stellen die Kanonen auf! Wir haben eine Chance!“  
Das Volk ließ Oscar und ihre Truppe durch, damit sie die Kanonen in Position bringen konnten.  
„Munition laden!“ Oscar zog ihr Schwert. „Zielt auf die Zugbrücke! Feuer!“  
Jubelnd sah die Menge, wie nach und nach die Kugeln ihre Ziele trafen.   
Die Soldaten richteten die Kanonen auf die Brücke und den oberen Teil der Bastille, in dem sich die Soldaten des Marquis de Launay verschanzten.  
„Feuer!“  
Alain stand hinter einer der Kanonen, die auf die Zugbrücke zielten.  
„Kommandant, bitte, geht mehr in Deckung.“   
Wie schön sie war.  
André hatte solch ein Glück, von dieser Frau geliebt zu werden.  
Ihr blondes Haar wehte im Wind.  
Stolz stand sie dort…  
„Zielt auf den Kommandeur.“  
Launay wollte nicht aufgeben.  
„Wenn sie tot ist, wird der Rest ein Durchmarsch.“  
Sechs Gewehre richteten sich auf den ehemaligen Kommandanten des königlichen Garderegiments.  
Alain blickte nach oben zum Turm.  
Ein eisiger Schreck durchfuhr ihn, als er sah, worauf sich die Gewehre richteten.  
„Oscar…“  
Er sprang auf und rannte los.  
Plötzlich peitschten sechs Schüsse unmittelbar hintereinander auf.  
Zwei Kugeln verfehlten ihr Ziel…  
Doch die Anderen trafen.  
Oscar spürte den Schmerz, der sie zu zerreisen drohte.  
Schwert und Pistole entglitten ihr.  
Die Beine versagten ihren Dienst.  
Der Platz vor der Bastille schien plötzlich menschenleer.  
Die Kanonen waren still  
Die Gewehre hielten inne.  
Es war, als bliebe die Zeit stehen.  
Langsam sackte Oscar zu Boden.  
„Kommandeur…!“   
Alain fing sie im letzten Moment auf.  
Die Soldaten waren fassungslos.  
„Kommandeur, bitte ihr…“  
„Warum sind die Kanonen still?“ flüsterte Oscar.  
„Ihr müsst weiter machen, richtet die Kanonen auf die Zugbrücke und greift an!“  
Oscar zitterte vor Schmerzen.  
„Das ist ein Befehl! Wollt ihr euch meinem Befehl widersetzen?“  
Noch starr vor Trauer, staksten die Männer zu den Kanonen.  
„Für unseren Kommandeur!“ Alain übernahm das Kommando.  
Sie legten all ihre Wut in die folgenden Angriffe.  
„Das werdet ihr bereuen da oben!“  
Einige Soldaten weinten.  
Während dessen trug Bernard Oscar an einen Platz, an dem die Verwundeten behandelt wurden.  
„Bitte haltet durch. Dort hinten werden die Verletzten von Rosalie…“  
Oscar hielt sich mit der Hand die blutende Wunde am Bauch.  
„Bernard, ich bitte dich…“   
Krampfhaft versuchte sie Luft zu holen.  
„Lass mich hier runter, ich möchte mich ausruhen.“  
Bernard legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.  
Rosalie entdeckte ihren Mann und lief sofort hin, um zu helfen.  
Als sie ankam und sah, wen er in den Armen hielt, brach sie weinend zusammen.  
„Oh, Lady Oscar, nicht ihr!“  
Mein Gott, wie kann sie im Augenblick des Todes nur so wunderschön sein…  
Bernard war verzweifelt.  
„Rosalie, wir müssen ihre Blutungen stillen.“  
Bernard hielt Oscars Kopf.  
„Einen Arzt, hole einen Arzt!“  
Beide sahen sich an.  
Rosalie rannte los.  
„Bernard, die Soldaten müssen weiter kämpfen.“  
Oscar seufzte vor Schmerzen auf.  
„Freiheit, Brüderlichkeit und Gleichheit. Für diese edlen Ideale lohnt es sich zu kämpfen…“  
Bernard sah auf.  
„Seht nur, eine weiße Fahne auf der Bastille. Eure Soldaten haben die Bastille eingenommen!“  
Eine Träne rollte ihre Wangen entlang.  
„…Und zu sterben…“  
Sie bekam immer schlechter Luft.  
„Sag André, dass ich ihn liebe und auf ihn warten werde.“  
Sie weinte.  
„Ich habe ihm versprochen zurückzukommen und habe mein Versprechen nicht halten können.“  
Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund.  
„Gott wird mir vergeben.“  
Bernard schluchzte.  
„Ihr dürft nicht reden, Oscar.“  
Ein letztes Mal blitzten ihre blauen Augen im Sonnenlicht.  
Ihr blondes Haar fiel sanft über die Schulter.  
„Es lebe die Macht des Volkes. Es lebe Frankreich.“  
Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz keine Kraft mehr hatte weiter zu schlagen.   
„Adieu.“  
Weinend saß Bernard neben ihr.  
Der Engel Frankreichs, welcher das Volk bis hierher geführt hatte, war gestorben.

„Ich finde keinen Arzt.“  
Rosalie kam zurück.  
„Es ist … zu … spät…“  
Bernard hielt Rosalie fest in seinen Armen, hatte sie doch ihre erste große Liebe verloren. (Am Manga orientiert)  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Mann auf.  
Er hatte lockiges weißes Haar und war von einem hellen Licht umgeben.  
„Eine Kugel hat sie in die Schulter, eine in den Bauch getroffen. Doch zwei Kugeln trafen ihr Herz. Sie war stark, dass sie überhaupt noch so lange gelebt hat.“  
Plötzlich richtete er sich auf.  
„Ihre Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen! Gott! Du weißt es genauso wie ich, dein getreuer Diener.“  
Er reckte seine Hände in den Himmel.  
„Du hast mich geschickt, um dieses Unrecht zu verhindern. Ich kam zu spät. Doch werde ich meinen Fehler wieder gut machen.“  
Er beugte sich über Oscar.  
„Oscar Francois...Sie ist nicht das, wofür ihr sie haltet. Ihr dritter Name ist Gabriel...“  
Bernard schluckte: „Erzengel....Gabriel....?“  
Langsam öffnete er seine Hand.  
In ihr lagen zwei Kugeln.  
Unwillkürlich schaute Bernard zu Oscar.  
„Mein Gott…“ er erschauderte.  
„Sie lebt.“  
Bedächtig sprach der Mann weiter.   
„Gott sandte seine Engel einst auf die Welt, um den Menschen die Wunder Gottes nahe zu bringen. Seit jeher wandeln wir auf Erden. Nur Gott entscheidet, wann wir wieder zu ihm gelangen. Ich sollte Oscar warnen, diese Schlacht wird von Lucifer geführt...aber ich kam zu spät!“  
Rosalie flüsterte: „Aber seid ihr Engel nicht männlich...?“  
„Nein.“ Michael schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie suchen uns einen passenden Wirt, der uns gerade zur Verfügung steht, oder wir erschaffen unseren Körper selbst. Gabriel hatte schon immer sehr weibliche Züge. Diesen Körper erschuf er sich selbst, lies ihn in einem Menschen heran reifen und übernahm ihn nach seiner menschlichen Geburt.“  
Rosalie und Bernard waren erschlagen von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatten.  
„Es darf niemand erfahren, was heute geschehen ist.“  
Der Mann namens Michael stand auf.  
„Und nun bringt sie zu euch nach Hause, Bernard. Ich werde den Soldaten berichten, dass die Kugeln wie durch ein Wunder ihr Herz verfehlt haben.“


	3. Der Engel der Revolution

Langsam schlug Oscar die Augen auf.  
Es war so still, so friedlich…  
Was war passiert?  
Hatte Gott sie zu sich geholt?  
André…  
Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf.  
Allerdings brauchte sie dafür viel Zeit, da sie jeden Bauchmuskel spürte und mehrmals vor Schmerzen innehalten musste.  
Wo war sie bloß?  
Leise öffnete sich die Tür und ein blonder Haarschopf lugte herein.  
„Lady Oscar, ihr seid erwacht! Oh wie schön, dass es euch wieder besser geht!“  
Rosalie knallte die Tür zu und stürmte auf sie zu, dass Oscar angst und bange wurde, sie würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Halten kommen.  
„Rosalie! Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo ich hier bin. In eurem Haus also. Nun, wo habt ihr denn geschlafen, während ich euer Bett nutzte?“  
Rosalie musste lachen.  
„Darüber macht euch keine Gedanken. Unsere Sessel sind auch sehr bequem.“  
Sie strich Oscar eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„André wird vor Freude in die Luft, wenn er euch sieht.“  
Oscar meinte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Sieht…?“  
„Ja, er hat sich geschworen, sein Auge operieren zu lassen, um euch sehen zu können, wenn ihr wieder erwacht.“  
Rosalie setzte sich zu Oscar.  
„Er hat jeden Tag und fast jede Nacht an eurem Krankenbett gewacht. Bis auf die sieben Tage der Operation.“  
Oscar erschrak.  
„Sieben Tage… wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?  
„Nun ihr wart 34 Tage bewusstlos.“  
Oscar Augen weiteten sich.  
„Mein Gott. Was ist passiert? Ich…“  
Rosalie sprang auf.  
„Jetzt werdet ihr erst einmal eine Suppe essen. Und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
Sie ging zur Tür.  
„Aber eines muss ich euch noch sagen. Das Volk von Paris hat jeden Sonntag und Mittwoch für euch gebetet. Sie haben sich in Kirchen und Andachtsstätten getroffen und eurer gedacht.“  
In Rosalies Augen glitzerte eine Träne.  
„Ihr seid eine Volksheldin in Frankreich geworden. Selbst euer Vater war hier und hat an eurem Bett gesessen.“  
Oscar senkte den Kopf.  
„Selbst Vater…“  
Leise ging Rosalie aus dem Zimmer.  
„Wie muss ich ihn enttäuscht haben. Ich sollte ihre Majestät beschützen. Stattdessen kämpfe ich auf der Seite des Volkes. Oh Vater, ihr wisst, dass ich alles, was ich bisher getan habe, zum Wohle Frankreichs tat.“  
Tränen liefen über Oscars Gesicht.  
„Bitte Vater, vergebt mir eines Tages, so wie ich euch schon lange vergeben habe.“  
Rosalie brachte bald die Suppe und Oscar spürte den Hunger.  
Und diesmal war die Suppe wirklich köstlich.  
Bevor Oscar Rosalie darauf ansprechen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
„Mein Gott, Oscar! Liebste! Du bist erwacht!“  
„André…“  
Rosalie konnte gerade noch den Teller in Sicherheit bringen, bevor André Oscar leidenschaftlich drückte.  
„André…Du tust mir weh…“  
Oscar stöhnte auf.  
„Bitte, was hast du? War ich zu grob?“  
André wich erschrocken zurück.  
Wie zerbrechlich sie doch wirkte.  
Ihre blauen Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren.  
Was war nur mit ihr los?  
Mein Gott André, sie war schwer verwundet. Sie war dem Tod näher, als dem Leben.  
„Oh Oscar, ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu haben. Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst, als Bernard mit dir das Haus betrat. Deine Haare waren Blutverschmiert, deine Uniform… alles war voller Blut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand solche Verletzungen zu überleben vermag. Er sagte, du würdest überleben. Damals fragte ich mich, woher er diese Überzeugungskraft hatte. Und dann schwor ich mir, mich operieren zu lassen, um dich noch einmal in deiner Schönheit zu sehen. Und wenn es bei deiner Beerdigung sein sollte. Und jetzt sehe ich dich wahrhaftig wieder. Oh Liebste, bitte verlass mich nie wieder.“  
Oscar war gerührt.  
„Oh André, sagte ich nicht, dass ich für dich von den Toten auferstehen würde?“  
Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich.  
„Oscar, Kommandant, ihr seid wieder unter den Lebenden!“  
Oscar strahlte.  
„Alain, ihr seid am Leben. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ihr in der Schlacht vor der Bastille umkommen könntet.“  
Glücklich drückte sie seine Hand.  
„Ach was, Unkraut vergeht nicht.“  
Alain lächelte.  
„Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber aus unsere Kompanie ist außer Francois niemand ums Leben gekommen. Die Männer habe nur für euch gekämpft. Ihre Wut über euren Tod, zumindest nahmen wir das nach den Schüssen an, hat Berge versetzt. Sehr schnell war die Bastille eingenommen. Launay hatte die Ehre von uns durch Paris getragen zu werden.“  
Bernard grinste.  
„Naja, Alain, eigentlich war es nur der Kopf von ihm.“  
„Was?“  
Oscar erschrak.  
„Ihr habt solche Taten begangen?“  
Alain wirkte verwundert.  
„Er hatte euch und hunderte unschuldige Bürger auf dem Gewissen.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Wir haben ja erst nachdem die Bastille eingenommen war und Launay geköpft war erfahren, dass ihr überlebt habt.“  
Bernard sprang auf.  
„Das war eine Freude. Wir haben auf dem Place de Mars auf den Kanonen gestanden und dem Volk erzählt, dass ihr lebt. Zwar bewusstlos seid, aber lebt.“  
„Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sie reagiert haben.“  
Unterbrach Alain seinen Freund.  
„Sie sind auf dem Platz rumgetanzt und schrien, Hoch lebe Oscar Francois de Jarjaye, der Engel der Revolution. Mein Gott, ich wusste nicht, wie beliebt ihr überhaupt seid.“  
Oscar lächelte verlegen.  
„Die Macht des Volkes…“  
Glücklich wandte sie ihren Kopf zu André.  
„Und wenn ich wieder aufstehen kann, werden wir heiraten. Es wird wunderschön werden. Ich liebe dich und werde mein Leben an deiner Seite verbringen, bis an das Ende unserer Tage.“  
André küsste sie.  
Ihre Augen leuchten wieder wie früher.   
Oh Oscar, meine Frau.  
„Und ich... wir sind eure Trauzeugen.“  
Alain schlug Bernard auf die Schulter.  
André nickte überschwänglich.  
„Und Rosalie wird mein Brautmädchen sein.“  
Oscar zwinkerte Rosalie zu.  
‚Oh Oscar! Ihr habt wieder diesen Blick, bei dem mein Herz zu brechen droht. Obwohl ich Bernard aus tiefster Seele liebe, werdet ihr immer meine erste große Liebe bleiben.’  
„Welch eine Ehre, Oscar. Vielen Dank.“  
Rosalie war glücklich.

Oscar musste noch eine Weile das Bett hüten, konnte aber schon langsam im Haus umhergehen.  
Eines Tages, Rosalie, Bernard und André waren außer Haus, klopfte es an die Tür.  
Verwundert öffnete sie und blickte in zwei strahlende graublaue Augen.  
„Von Fersen…!“  
Oscar blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.  
„Oscar, ich habe soviel von euch gehört. Ihr werdet der Engel der Revolution genannt. Mein Gott, ihr seht wunderschön aus. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr euch wieder erholt habt.“  
Er grinste.  
„Und von euch und André habe ich auch gehört.“  
Oscar hielt noch immer die Tür in der Hand.  
„Wenn ihr mich nicht reinlassen wollt, gehe ich auch gerne wieder.“  
Endlich löste sich Oscar aus ihrer Starre.  
„Oh, nein, kommt doch herein. Ich, ich habe mit euch nur überhaupt nicht gerechnet.“  
Sie schloss die Tür.  
Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Von Fersen war besorgt.  
„Geht es euch nicht gut? Soll ich ein andern Mal wieder kommen?“  
„Nein.“  
Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bleibt bitte. Es ist nur, ich habe so viel verpasst. Es ist so viel passiert und ich weiß noch einiges nicht.“  
Müde stützte sie ihren Kopf mit der Hand und schloss die Augen. Die blonden langen Locken fielen ihr über die Schulter. Von Fersen war hingerissen von ihrem Anblick.  
‚Sie wird von Mal zu Mal schöner, wenn ich ihr begegne. Wie konnte ich damals ihre Liebe nur nicht bemerken…’  
„Erzählt mir von der Königin.“  
Oscar blickte Von Fersen direkt in die Augen.   
„Wie geht es ihr?“  
Dieser lehnte sich zurück.  
„Nun, sie ist ziemlich einsam, da sich auch immer mehr Adlige von ihr zurückziehen. Sie spricht oft von euch und fragt sich, was euch dazu bewogen hat die Seiten zu wechseln.“  
Durchdringend schaute er den einstigen Kommandanten des königlichen Garderegiments an.  
Oscar konnte seinen Blick nicht erwidern.  
Es fiel ihr zu schwer.  
Es schien, als würde der Schmerz Marie Antoinettes hindurch scheinen.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie ihre Majestät die Steuergelder des Volkes zum Fenster hinaus warf. Ich habe sie so oft versucht zu warnen, aber sie wollte meinen Rat nicht annehmen.“  
Oscar holte etwas Wein.  
„Ihr auch?“  
Von Fersen nickte.  
„Nachdem mir befohlen wurde, auf unbewaffnete Bürger zu schießen, musste ich mich entscheiden.“ fuhr sie fort.  
„Entweder, ich bleibe eine Marionette des Adels und ihrer Majestäten, oder ich kämpfe für meine Überzeugung und meine Liebe.“  
Sie trank einen Schluck.  
„Ich habe mich für André entschieden. An der Seite des Volkes kämpfte ich für die Ideale Brüderlichkeit, Gleichheit und Freiheit. Vor allem Freiheit. Jeder Mensch sollte frei sein. Egal, woher er kommt. Daher habe ich auch meinen Adelstitel niedergelegt.“  
Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch und warf Von Fersen einen Blick zu, der sich direkt in seine Seele zu bohren schien.  
„Ich bin jetzt glücklich und kann mit André als Mann und Frau leben. Ich habe meine Liebe gefunden.“  
Plötzlich lachte sie auf und warf ihre Haare zurück.  
„Nun erzählt mir, was in den letzten Wochen so alles passiert ist. Ich bin neugierig.“  
Von Fersen nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck und begann zu erzählen.  
„Kurz nach der Stürmung der Bastille begangen Angriffe der Bauern auf Schlösser und Burgen. Ihr Ziel war es Urkunden über Herrenrechte zu vernichten.  
100 Abgeordnete des 3. Standes trafen sich zu Beratungen im bretonischen   
Klub (30.4.1789 gegr.). Dort haben sie wohl einen Überrumpelungscoup in der Nationalversammlung vorbereitet, mit dem der hinhaltende Widerstand der privilegierten Stände, die auf wieder etwas günstigere Zeiten zur Wahrung ihrer Besitzstände hofften, gebrochen werden sollte. Das Manöver gelang mit Unterstützung von liberalen Adligen, die in der Nachtsitzung vom 4./5. August 1789 mit großer Geste als Vorreiter des Verzichts agierten. Das betraf alle an die Person gebundenen Dienste, Handels- und Spanndienste, die Grundherrliche Gerichtsbarkeit den privilegierten Ämterzugang, die Abschaffung des Ämterkaufs und des Kirchenzehnten, dazu Vorechte wie das der Jagd und der Taubenhaltung. Die Leibeigenschaft, die Steuerbefreiung der privilegierten Stände sowie alle Sonderrechte der Provinzen und Städte wurden aufgehoben.  
Und das Wichtigste ist das Ende der Stände!“  
Von Fersen holte erschöpft Luft.  
„Momentan sollen gerade die Menschen und Bürgerrechte debattiert werden.“  
Oscars Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
So viel war passiert und es schien noch lange kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Spät am Abend, als die Anderen schon wieder zurück waren und sich ebenfalls mit Graf Hans Axel von Fersen begrüßt und unterhalten hatten, verabschiedete dieser sich.  
„Oscar Francois de Jarjaye, es ist mir eine Ehre eure Bekanntschaft haben zu dürfen. Ihr könnt mich jederzeit in Schweden besuchen.“  
Oscar bedankte sich herzlich.  
„Marie Antoinette würde sich sehr über einen Besuch von euch freuen.“  
Oscar schrak zusammen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr an den Hof von Versailles. Es werden nur Adlige hinein gelassen. Ich kann ihre Majestät nicht mehr beschützen.“  
Traurig ließ sie die Anderen stehen und rannte in ihr Zimmer.  
Dort ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Marie Antoinette nie wieder sehen konnte. Sie konnte nie wieder ihre liebreizende Stimme hören, ihre wunderschönen Augen sehen…  
Sie konnte ihren Schwur, den sie einst ablegte nicht mehr halten.  
Sie würde die Königin nicht mehr beschützen können.


	4. Die Rückkehr

Am 26. August 1789 wurden die Menschen- und Bürgerrechte verabschiedet. Alle Menschen waren nun gleich.   
André und Oscar konnten endlich heiraten.   
Überall in Paris wurden Feste gefeiert.   
Oscar und André hatten mittlerweile ein Haus in der Nähe von Rosalie und Bernard gefunden und waren dort eingezogen.  
Dies hatten sie vor allem Alain und Bernard zu verdanken, die viele Freunde und Günstlinge hatten.  
Auch Andrés Großmutter und Oscars ehemalige Kinderfrau hatte sich nach langen Überlegungen entschieden, die Familie Jarjaye zu verlassen und zu Oscar und André zu ziehen.  
Und noch eine Überraschung hatte es gegeben.  
Oscars Vater war so glücklich darüber, seine Tochter unter den Lebenden zu finden, dass er ihr sowohl das Sommerhaus in der Normandie und viel Geld überlassen hatte.  
So konnten sie sich dieses Haus in einem besseren Viertel von Paris leisten.  
Ab und an besuchten General de Jarjaye und seine Frau Oscar und André.  
Ihre Majestät, die Königin hatte niemanden der Familie Jarjaye bestraft, trotz des Verrats, den Oscar begangen hatte, als sie die Seiten wechselte.  
So konnte ihr Vater seinen Posten bei der Leibwache des Königs behalten und auch ihre Mutter blieb weiterhin Hofdame bei Marie-Antoinette.  
Selbst Oscar hätte ihren Adelstitel behalten können.

Eines Tages erschien abermals unvorhergesehener Besuch.  
„Oscar, es hat geklopft, kannst du mal bitte du aufmachen?“  
Oscar lief die Treppe hinunter.  
„Ich gehe schon. Girodelle, was macht ihr denn hier? Woher wisst ihr, wo wir wohnen?“  
Freudig begrüßte sie ihren einstigen Stellvertreter des Garderegiments.  
„Nun, über die Heldin Frankreichs spricht sich einiges herum.“  
Lachte Girodelle.  
„Schön habt ihr es hier.“  
Oscar sah sich um.   
„Ja, das stimmt. Aber nun mal ehrlich. Ihr kommt doch nicht von Versailles hierher, um zu schauen, wie wir wohnen.“  
Sie führte ihren Besucher in ein geräumiges helles Zimmer.  
„André, es ist Girodelle!“  
Oscar gebot ihm Platz zu nehmen.   
„André, musst du schon wieder fort?“  
Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten.  
André gab ihr einen Kuss und streichelte ihren Nacken.  
„Ja, Bernard und ich müssen zur Versammlung. Robespierre leitet sie. Amüsiert euch schön. Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.“  
Girodelle senkte den Kopf.  
Da war er wieder der Schmerz jemanden wie Oscar Jarjaye zu lieben.  
„Girodelle, was habt ihr?“  
Er zuckte zusammen und schaute auf, direkt in Oscars himmelblaue Augen.  
Diese Augen…  
„Nichts…“  
Oscar nahm ihr Glas.  
„Ich werde euch ewig zu Dank verpflichtet sein, dass ihr damals auf mich verzichtet habt und euren Heiratsantrag zurückgezogen habt.“  
Flüsterte sie.  
„Das ist wahre Liebe. Damit habt ihr mich zur glücklichsten Frau Frankreichs gemacht.“  
Girodelle spürte eine tiefe Welle der Zuneigung und Liebe für Oscar.  
„Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich einmal zu euch sagte, ich würde ohne Zögern die Seiten wechseln…“  
Oscar schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Was…“  
„Oscar, ich möchte euch bitten wieder meine Vorgesetzte zu werden und den Kommandantenposten zu übernehmen…“  
Oscar setzte ihr Glas unsanft auf den Tisch.  
„Ich denke, man hört allerhand von mir. Dann müsstet ihr auch gehört haben, dass ich keinen Adelstitel mehr habe und somit auch nicht das Garderegiment kommandieren kann. Außerdem will ich das auch gar nicht. Ich kämpfe auf der Seite des Volkes. Natürlich habe ich mir überlegt, als Soldat in der neuen Nationalgarde …“  
„Ich weiß Oscar.“  
Girodelles Stimme war ganz ruhig.  
„Ich meinte auch den Posten als Kommandant der Nationalgarde.“  
Oscar war sprachlos.  
„Aber ihr…“  
„Ich habe euch doch vorhin etwas gefragt…“  
Sein Blick schien sie durchdringen zu wollen.  
„Ich bin Hauptmann der Nationalgarde. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ihr unser Befehlshaber wärt. Die Männer wollen nur einen Kommandanten, Oscar Francois Jarjaye. Und der seid ihr.“  
Oscar musste tief Luft holen, um sprechen zu können.  
„Die Soldaten der Nationalgarde, von denen mich viele nicht mal persönlich kennen, wollen mich als ihren Befehlshaber? Eine Frau? Ist euch klar, dass ich eine Frau bin?“  
Girodelle nickte.   
„Genau deswegen lieben sie euch. Ihr habt Gefühle und seid eine Person, der die Soldaten in den Tod folgen würden. Ihr seid ein Mensch und keine Marionette. Sie verehren euch. Alain ist auch in der Truppe. Und fast alle Männer der Garde francais. Bitte überlegt es euch. Es ist jeden Tag um zehn Truppeninspektion. Ihr könnt ja einfach mal vorbei schauen.“  
Noch lange nachdem Girodelle gegangen war, saß Oscar grübelnd vor dem Kamin.   
Kommandant der Nationalgarde.  
Bürger von Paris hatten eine Art Bürgermiliz ins Leben gerufen, der mittlerweile Soldaten aus ganz Frankreich beitraten. Sie war für den inneren Frieden im Land zuständig. Allerdings waren auch Aristokraten dabei, die immer wieder versuchten den Frieden und die Einheit der Garde zu sprengen. Auch Männer General de Bouliers dienten dort. Und er war immer noch General der königlichen Leibwache, womit er ihr Vorgesetzter war. Schließlich war König Ludwig immer noch Staatsoberhaupt und Chef der Militärs.  
„Oscar, du bist noch wach?“  
André gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.   
„Was hast du? Du bist so still.“  
Oscar nahm Andrés Hand.  
„Ach André. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang als Mann erzogen. Ich habe gelernt mit Schwert und Pistole umzugehen. Ich kann nichts, was für eine Frau typisch wäre. Wie soll es denn nun weitergehen? Ich möchte gerne das Leben einer Frau führen, an deiner Seite, aber ich kann meiner Leidenschaft als Soldat nicht entkommen.“  
Oscar verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Ich bin keine Frau und kein Mann. Was soll ich nur machen?“  
Verzweifelt schluchzte sie auf.  
„Oh, André, hilf mir!“  
Zärtlich nahm André ihre Hände.  
„Ich liebe dich, so wie du bist und dafür was du kannst. Wenn du wieder in einer Kompanie sein möchtest, oder eine solche befehligen möchtest, dann werde ich hinter dir stehen. Egal, was du tust, ich werde dich immer lieben.“  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und schenkte sich etwas Wein in ein Glas.  
„Girodelle hat dir einen Posten als Kommandant der Nationalgarde angeboten, nicht wahr?“  
Verwundert schaute Oscar in Andrés vergnügten Augen.  
„Woher…?“  
„Ach Oscar, auch ich habe viele Freunde gewonnen, die mir einiges erzählen. Zum Beispiel, dass sich viele Soldaten der Nationalgarde, in der ja viele von deiner ehemaligen Truppe mit von der Partie sind, keinen anderen Kommandanten vor die Nase setzen lassen wollen, als dich. Sie wollen niemandem anders folgen. Wenn du das möchtest, dann mache es.“  
Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
„Oscar, dein Herz wird immer für die Soldaten schlagen, die unter dir dienen dürfen. Und das macht dich zu dem einzigartigen Menschen, den ich so liebe. Nimm den Posten an und kämpfe weiter für das französische Volk.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Die Revolution ist noch nicht beendet, sie hat erst begonnen. Das Volk braucht seinen Engel der Revolution. Kehre wieder zurück.“

Einige Tage später stand Oscar vor dem Tor der Kaserne in der die Nationalgarde stationiert war.  
Zögernd schaute sie sich um und wollte ihr Pferd schon wieder wenden, als Girodelle sie entdeckte.   
„Oscar! Es war mir eine große Freude zu hören, dass ihr euch entschieden habt, den Posten anzunehmen.“  
Freudig begrüßte er sie.  
„Eure Uniform steht euch ausgezeichnet. Wir wollen gerade anfangen. Kommt einfach mit.“  
Oscar zögerte.  
„Wissen, die Männer, dass ich heute anfange?“  
Girodelle winkte ab.  
„Nein, sie wissen, dass wir einen neuen Kommandanten haben, aber nicht wen. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird eine schöne Überraschung, wenn ihr plötzlich dort auftaucht. Ich dachte, wir gehen folgendermaßen vor, ich sage ihnen, dass heute der neue Kommandant da ist und dann lasse ich euch die Inspektion durchführen.“  
Oscar musste lächeln, als sie sich die verdutzten Gesichter vorstelle.  
„Männer Aufstellung!“  
Missmutig stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf.   
„Habt ihr gehört, heute kommt der neue Kommandant.“  
„Ich werde ihm nicht gehorchen.“  
„Es gibt nur einen Kommandeur für uns.“  
Girodelle musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Nun, wie alle mitbekommen haben, wird unser neuer Kommandant heute die Truppeninspektion durchführen. Ich denke, es wird ein würdiger Kommandant sein. Wir alle werden ihm schon sehr bald treu ergeben sein.“  
Die Soldaten knurrten.  
„Ha, das wollen wir doch mal sehen.“  
Girodelle trieb sein Pferd zur Seite.  
„Präsentiert das Gewehr! Männer – Die Augen zum Kommandanten nach rechts!“  
Widerwillig gehorchten die Soldaten und wandten ihren Blick.  
Sprachlos sahen, wer ihr neuer Kommandant war, der auf sie zugeritten kam.  
„Mein Gott, das ist doch…“  
„Oscar Francois Jarjaye!“  
Alain hüpfte vor Begeisterung fast in die Höhe, konnte sich aber gerade noch zügeln.  
Oscar ritt auf die Soldaten zu und bemerkte ihre Fassungslosigkeit und ihre Freude.  
Besonders ihre Männer der ehemaligen französischen Garde konnten ihre Freude kaum bändigen.  
Sie zügelte ihren Schimmel.  
„Soldaten! Vom heutigen Tag an, bin ich der neue Befehlshaber der Nationalgarde. Unsere Aufgabe ist es das Volk von Paris und von Frankreich zu schützen. Seid ihr bereit, mir zu folgen und meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen?“  
Da saß sie nun auf ihrem Pferd, das blonde Haar wehte im Wind, ihre Augen sprühten vor Energie.  
Ihre Schönheit ließ die Männer nicht los.  
Auf einmal ging ein Jubel los.  
„Ja, wir wollen euch folgen und euren Befehlen gehorchen!“  
„Sie ist wieder da!“  
„Unser Kommandeur ist zurück!“  
Alain trat einen Schritt vor.   
Sofort war es wieder still.  
„Es ist uns allen eine Ehre unter euch für Frankreich dienen zu dürfen.“  
Er kniete nieder.  
„So wie ihr fast euer Leben für uns gegeben hättet, werden wir nicht zögern unser Leben für euch zu geben.“  
„Es lebe unser neuer Kommandant!!!“  
Oscar schämte sich überhaupt nicht für die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.  
Einen solchen Empfang hätte sie sich nicht zu hoffen gewagt.  
Ja, sie war wieder da.  
Der Engel der Revolution war zu seiner Bestimmung zurückgekehrt.


	5. Sie wird mich nie wieder beschützen

„Kommandant?“  
Oscar schaute von ihren Unterlagen auf.  
„Ja, was gibt es?“  
Alain war in ihr Dienstzimmer der Kaserne getreten.  
„Kommandant, habt ihr schon gehört, der König hat neuerlich ein auswärtiges flandrisches Regiment nach Versailles beordert, dessen Offiziere bei einem königlichen Bankett am gestrigen 1. Oktober die blau-weiß-rote Kokarde unter ihren Stiefeln zertraten.“  
„Was?“  
Vor Schreck ließ Oscar die Feder fallen.  
‚Eure Majestät, wie könnt ihr nur so mit den Gefühlen des Volkes umgehen?’  
„Woher weißt du das, Alain?“  
„Bernard erzählte es mir soeben.“  
Besorgt musterte er seinen Kommandanten.  
‚Sie scheint noch viel für die königliche Familie zu empfinden. Ich glaube, sie war ehrlich erschrocken über die Tat des Königs. Und trotzdem kämpft sie mit solcher Hingabe für das Volk. Wie muss sie wohl unter der Situation leiden?“’  
Ludwig XVI., dessen Unterschrift gebraucht wurde, damit die Dekrete der Nationalversammlung in Kraft treten konnten, machte allerlei juristische Vorbehalte geltend und versuchte als Gegenleistung für seine Zustimmung eine möglichst starke Veto-Position in der künftigen Verfassung herauszuschlagen. Der Vorgang des flandrischen Regiments wurde in Paris bekannt und heizte eine bei anhaltend hohem Brotpreis und Versorgungsmängeln ohnehin aufgeladene Stimmung weiter an.   
Alain legte Oscar eine Zeitung auf den Tisch.  
„Jean Paul Maurat, ihr wisst schon, der im September 1789 seine Zeitung „Der Volksfreund“ gegründet hat, hält mit anderen gemeinsam die Pariser auf dem Laufenden.“  
Oscar schob sie beiseite.  
„Ja, aber mit seinen Warnhinweisen auf die „Verschwörung der Aristokraten“ gegen das Volk behält er die Bürger in einer unguten revolutionären Spannung.“  
Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Komm, Alain, wir haben einen Einsatz.“

Als drei Tage später Truppen der Nationalgarde durch Paris ritten und nach dem Rechten sahen, kam Oscars Kompanie an Bernards und Rosalies Haus vorbei. Rosalie sah sie durch das Fenster und kam herausgestürmt.   
„Oscar, wartet!“  
Diese zügelte ihren Schimmel.  
„Rosalie! Wir haben uns ja lang nicht mehr gesehen.“  
Oscars Freude machte Rosalie glücklich.  
‚Sie ist noch viel schöner, als früher beim Garderegiment. Sie kämpft mit Leib und Seele für ihre Überzeugung. Oh, wie hübsch sie doch in dieser Uniform aussieht.’  
„Oscar, habt ihr schon gehört, die Frauen von Paris versammeln sich vor dem Rathaus. Es sollen schon hunderte sein. Sie wollen nach Paris ziehen und ihre Forderungen nach Geschlechtlicher Gleichheit und Brot und anderen Lebensmitteln vor Ort Nachdruck zu verleihen.“  
„Wie, ihre Majestät, hoffentlich tun sie ihr nichts an…“  
Oscar wendete ihr Pferd.  
„Männer, wir werden nach Versailles reiten und schauen, dass alles ruhig bleibt. Es wird nicht geschossen. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand verletzt wird. Auch die königliche Familie nicht.“  
In dem Moment kamen Bernard und André herbei.  
„Was höre ich? Der Kommandant der Nationalgarde eilt der Königin zu Hilfe?“  
Verzweifelt schaute Oscar zu Bernard.  
„Du weißt, dass ich ihr trotz allem immer loyal gegenüber war.“  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert.“  
Bernard wandte sich zu André.  
„So werden wir euch ebenfalls begleiten.“  
André nickte.  
Unter dem Geläut der Sturmglocken verließen die Frauen Paris; später folgten ihnen 15 000 Nationalgardisten und zwei Vertreter der Stadtverwaltung mit dem Auftrag, den König nach Paris zu bringen.   
Ludwig XVI. empfing die Frauen vom Balkon.  
„Liebe Bürgerinnen und Bürger von Paris! Ich, der König von Frankreich und meine Frau Marie-Antoinette versprechen euch Lebensmittellieferungen in den folgenden Tagen. Bitte habt Geduld! Ich werde alles veranlassen!“   
Plötzlich kam ein Leibgardist zum König und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann hielt er ihm ein Schriftstück hin, welches der König durchlas.  
„Als Zeichen meiner Zusage und als Beweis meiner Glaubwürdigkeit unterschreibe ich die Dekrete der Nationalversammlung. Hier vor den Augen des Volkes und meiner Leibwache.“  
Oscar stand abseits der Menge und beobachtete Marie-Antoinette.  
„Schau nur André. Obwohl sie beim Volk verloren hat und nur noch um ihr nacktes Überleben kämpft, strahlt sie eine Würde und Anmut aus, die mich immer noch in ihren Bann zieht.“  
André musste ihr zustimmen.  
Die Königin hatte nicht von ihrer Schönheit verloren.  
Die Lage schien sich zu entspannen.  
Oscar trommelte ihre Soldaten zusammen.  
„Also, ich denke, hier bleibt es ruhig. Die Kompanien zwei und drei können nach Paris zurückkehren. Allerdings möchte, dass Kompanie eins unter meiner Führung noch hier verweilt, bis die Frauen Versailles verlassen.“  
Girodelle übernahm das Kommando für die Zurückreitenden Kompanien.  
„Wir treffen uns morgen um zwölf auf dem Exerzierplatz der Kaserne.“  
Die Männer der zwei anderen Kompanien ritten los, während Oscar den übrigen Soldaten gebot abzusteigen.  
„Macht es euch bequem. Behaltet die Zügel in der Hand, die Frauen im Auge und sucht euch ein Plätzchen in der Sonne.“  
Überrascht von der Großzügigkeit im Dienst, zögerten die Männer.   
Doch ihr Kommandant machte eben dasselbe und setzte sich in die Nähe eines Tores.  
Also taten es ihr die Soldaten nach.  
„Das wird hier hoffentlich nicht mehr lange dauern und wir können ebenfalls zurück.“  
Alain lehnte sich neben Oscar an einen Baum.  
Diese nickte und ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen.  
Doch anders als erwartet blieben die Frauen über Nacht, bewachten das Schloss und setzten auch der Nationalversammlung mit ihren Brotforderungen und Zwischenrufen zu.  
Erschöpft schlief Oscar schließlich ein und erwachte erst von einem Tumult, der entstanden war.  
„Kommandant! Die Frauen…! Sie dringen ins Schloss vor!“  
Sofort war Oscar hellwach.  
„Mist, ich hab tief und fest geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen.“  
Ärgerlich wandte sie sich zu Alain.  
„Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?“  
Dieser hob entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Ihr wart so erschöpft gestern und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr nach eurer schweren Verletzung noch mehr Ruhe bräuchtet, als wir Anderen.“  
Er zeigte auf die Soldaten.  
„Wir haben Wache gehalten, bis die Frauen in diesem Augenblick versuchen das Schloss zu stürmen.“  
Oscar lenkte ein.  
„Du hattest Recht. Ich bin noch nicht vollständig Einsatzfähig. Ich danke dir für deine Zuvorkommendheit und deine Rücksicht mir gegenüber.“  
Oscar blickte zum Schloss.  
„Uns bleibt nichts weiter, als zu warten, bis die Menge wieder herauskommt.“  
Alain war überrascht.  
„Wollt ihr denn nicht eingreifen und die Frauen daran hindern ins Schloss zu gelangen?“  
Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst ihrer Majestät. Sie hat ihre eigene Leibgarde, die sie beschützen. Ich kämpfe auf der Seite des Volkes. Und solange alles friedlich bleibt, sehe ich keine Veranlassung einzugreifen.“  
Sie wandte sich an die Soldaten.  
„Allerdings möchte ich, dass ihr durch die Menge reitet und präsent seid. Es wird nicht geschossen. Passt einfach auf, dass alles ruhig bleibt.“  
„Ihre Majestät! Die Frauen dringen ins Schloss ein!“  
Die Hofdamen von Marie-Antoinette waren in Aufruhr.   
„Bitte ihr müsst fliehen!“  
Die Königin stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
„Nein, ich bleibe. Ich werde nicht fliehen. Meine Mutter sagte mit einmal, eine Königin flieht nicht vor ihrem Volk.“  
„Aber Majestät…!“  
Die Hofdamen flohen. Auch Madame de Jarjaye war unter ihnen.  
Doch Marie-Antoinette blieb.  
‚Truppen der Nationalgarde… Ob Oscar unter ihnen ist? Sie soll ja der neue Kommandant sein.’  
Traurig schloss sie die Augen.   
Erinnerungen an wunderschöne Zeiten mit dem ehemaligen Kommandanten des königlichen Garderegiments gingen ihr durch den Kopf.  
‚Ob sie kommt und mich beschützt?’  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
‚Nein, Sie kämpft nun gegen mich.’  
„Oscar wird mich nie wieder beschützen.“  
Weinend sank sie in die Knie.   
Die Frauen drangen ins Schloss von Versailles und erzwangen gemeinsam mit Stadtbeauftragten und Nationalgardisten das Zugeständnis des Königs, nach Paris umzuziehen. Die Nationalversammlung schloss sich an. „Am frühen Nachmittag machte sich der endlose Zug lärmend auf den Weg nach Paris. An der Spitze marschierten Einheiten der Nationalgarde; auf jedem Bajonett steckte ein Brotlaib. Dann folgten die Frauen, mit Piken und Flinten bewaffnet oder Pappelzweige schwingend; sie begleiteten die Getreidewagen und die Kanonen. Hinter den entwaffneten königlichen Soldaten mit der Trikoloren-Kokarde der Leibgarde, dem Flandrischen Regiment und der Schweizergarde rollte langsam wie ein Leichenwagen die Karosse mit der königlichen Familie. Daran schlossen sich die Wagen der Abgeordneten. Den Schluss bildete die riesige Volksmenge mit dem Hauptteil der Nationalgarde. Als sei die Symbolkraft dieses Zuges noch nicht einleuchtend genug, riefen die Leute: ‚Wir bringen den Bäcker, die Bäckersfrau und den Bäckerjungen!’ Monarch und Nationalversammlung würden fortan den Pressionen des Volkes in der Kapitale Paris ausgesetzt sein.


	6. Veränderungen

Wir schreiben mittlerweile 1790. Durch die gute Ernte geht es den Bauern bedeutend besser und auch die Grundnahrungsmittel wurden erschwinglicher.  
„Oscar, die Bürger von Paris bereiten ein Fest vor. Durch die besseren Lebensbedingungen und die sichtbaren Erfolge der Revolution haben sie Mut gefasst. Es soll auf dem Place de Mars stattfinden.“  
André und Oscar waren beim Mittagessen.   
Oscar schien in sich hineinzuschlingen, als hätte sie Tage lang nichts zu essen bekommen.  
„Meine Güte Oscar, ihr esst solche Mengen, dass ich befürchten muss, mein Gekochtes reicht nicht aus.“  
Großmutter schüttelte den Kopf.  
André zwinkerte mit den Augen.  
„Ich verzichte auf meinen Teil, schließlich möchte ich meine Traumfigur behalten.“  
Oscar lachte hell auf.  
„Was sagst du da?“  
Sie hustete und schluckte krampfhaft das Essen runter.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen gluckste sie.  
„Traumfigur…“   
Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich dich geheiratet hätte, wenn ich vorher…“  
Blitzschnell unterbrach André ihren Redefluss mit einem Kuss.  
„Dir werde ich zeigen, was es heißt, sich über mich lustig zu machen…“  
Oscar stand auf.  
„Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber in Deckung.“  
André versuchte sie zu greifen, doch Oscar büchste immer wieder aus.  
So eilten sie eine ganze Weile durch das Haus, bis Oscar sich plötzlich die Seite hielt.  
„Warte.“  
Keuchte sie.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.  
„Lass uns aufhören. Mir ist plötzlich so schwindelig.“  
Besorgt beugte sich André über sie.  
„Das hast du doch in letzter Zeit öfter. Bitte, Oscar, was ist mit dir?“  
Er nahm ihre Hände.  
„Bitte gehe zum Arzt. Vielleicht stimmt etwas mit deiner Verletzung nicht. Vielleicht ist sie nicht richtig verheilt.“  
„Ach was, das ist doch nun so lange her.“  
Oscar strahlte ihn an.   
„Ich habe einfach nur zu viel gegessen.“  
Großmutter kam seufzend dazu.  
„Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Mademoiselle Oscar ist schwanger.“  
Auf einmal herrschte Totenstille.  
„Wa…was meinst du da?“  
Oscar fiel alles wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Ihre Schwindelanfälle, ihre Erschöpfung im Dienst, ihr Heißhunger…  
„Mein Gott, Großmutter…“  
Sie schaute André in die Augen.  
„Nein…“  
Ruckartig sprang sie auf und hastete in ihr Zimmer.  
André wollte ihr folgen, doch seine Großmutter hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass sie. Sie braucht jetzt Zeit. Ihr Leben lang ist sie als Mann erzogen worden und hat das Leben eines Mannes geführt. Ein Kind ist nun mal ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie endgültig an deiner Seite zur Frau geworden ist. Gib ihr die Zeit und akzeptiere jegwede Entscheidung, die sie daraufhin trifft.“  
Fest schaute sie ihrem Enkel in die Augen.  
„Jede…“

Einige Tage später suchte Oscar ihren alten Hausarzt auf.  
Zögernd stand sie vor seiner Tür und wusste nicht recht, ob sie eintreten solle. Schließlich war er ein Arzt, den sich nur Adlige leisten konnten und der auch nur Adlige behandelte. Sie aber war ja keine…  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.  
„Mein Gott, Oscar Francois de Jarjaye, ihr seid zu mir gekommen.“  
Strahlend nahm er sie am Arm und führte sie in seinen Salon.  
„Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört, auch, dass ihr keinen Adelstitel mehr tragen wollt, aber ich bin schon immer der Hausarzt der Familie Jarjaye gewesen und ich würde mich freuen, es auch weiterhin sein zu dürfen.“  
Er reichte ihr einen Stuhl.  
„Möchtet ihr einen Tee?“  
Oscar nickte freudig.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei euch noch willkommen bin. Eigentlich hatte ich bedenken euch aufzusuchen.“  
Unwirsch schüttelte ihr Arzt den Kopf.  
„Ach was, ihr seid und bleibt eine Jarjaye. Mir ist eure Familie sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Als euer Vater mir unter Tränen erzählte, dass ihr auf der Seite des Volkes kämpftet und lebensgefährlich verwundet wurdet, habe ich jeden Tag für euch gebetet. Eines Tages kam euer Vater schließlich mit der Nachricht, ihr hättet überlebt und seid sogar Kommandant der Nationalgarde. Ich war so froh. Wisst ihr, was euer Vater mir anvertraute?“  
Er schaute forschend in Oscars blaue Augen.  
Sie hatte Mühe seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„Er sagte einmal: ‚Sie hat Hofverrat begangen, sich gegen den Adel und das Königshaus gestellt. Sie kämpft für das einfache Volk. Aber dieses Volk liebt sie, ihre Soldaten würden für ihren Kommandanten in den Tod gehen. Sie ist der Engel der Revolution. Trotz allem, was sie unserer Familie angetan hat, liebe ich sie. Sie ist und bleibt meine Tochter. Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin stolz auf sie. Eine solche Truppe, wie die ihre, ist der Traum eines jeden Befehlshabers.“  
Oscar traten Tränen in die Augen.  
„Vater…“  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
„Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Das hat er mir nie gesagt. Wir besuchen uns ab und an, aber dass er so denkt…ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen.“  
Der Tee wurde gebracht.  
Nach einer Weile musterte der Arzt Oscar.  
„Nun, ihr seid doch bestimmt nicht, wegen alter Erinnerungen zu mir gekommen. Ihr seht gut aus. Habt ihr etwas zugenommen?“  
Überrascht schaute Oscar ihn an.  
„Kann man schon…?“  
Sie trank noch einen Schluck.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass es so schnell …“  
„Moment, meine Liebe. Wollt ihr mir damit etwas Bestimmtes sagen?“  
Seine Hände zitterten.  
„Wollt ihr mir etwa andeuten, dass die jüngste Tochter der Familie Jarjaye Mutter wird?“  
Er strahlte.  
„Oh welche Freude! Das ich das noch erleben würde… Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt.“  
Oscar sah etwas unsicher in die Luft.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber die Anzeichen…“  
Der Arzt musste lächeln.  
„Nun, ihr seid schon immer entzückend gewesen, wenn ihr verlegen werdet.“  
Er deutete auf eine Tür.  
„Kommt, ich werde einige Untersuchungen anstellen.“

Es war schon spät und Oscar saß vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte sich in eine Decke gekuschelt und trank eine heiße Schokolade.  
Ihr fielen die Augen zu.  
Der Arzt war nach der Untersuchung vor ihr stehen geblieben.  
„Ich schätze, ihr seid im fünften Monat. Das Kind wird August oder September auf die Welt kommen.“   
Oscar hatte geschwiegen.   
Ihre Gedanken schienen Kreise zu drehen.  
Prüfend hatte der Arzt gefragt: „Freut ihr euch? Ihr werdet Mutter. Damit beginnt ein völlig neues Leben.“  
Auf einmal spürte sie Andrés zarte Hände im Nacken.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, mein Schatz.“  
Sie küssten sich.  
Plötzlich liefen Oscar Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Ach André, ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich liebe meine Arbeit. Ich liebe meine Soldaten. Aber ich liebe auch dich und möchte mein Leben an deiner Seite verbringen. Natürlich möchte ich auch eines Tages Mutter werden. Aber jetzt schon? Mir ist das zu früh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin dazu…“  
Sie schluchzte.  
„Das Kind kommt August oder September. Mein Gott André, es ist März und es kommt im August. Das sind noch fünf Monate.“  
Zärtlich wischte André ihre Tränen weg.  
„Oscar, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Und ich freue mich auf das Kind. Wir werden das schaffen. Ich werde mit Alain und Girodelle sprechen. Es wird sich für die Zeit schon eine Lösung finden lassen. Und wenn das Kind alt genug ist, von Großmutter versorgt zu werden, kannst du wieder deinen Posten antreten. Wir schaffen das zusammen.“  
Oscar schmiegte sich an André.  
„Oh mein Gemahl. Ohne dich wäre ich gar nichts.“  
Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
„Ich liebe dich.“

Girodelle und Bernard glaubten sich verhört zu haben.  
„Oscar ist was?“  
André grinste über beide Ohren.  
„Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Wir werden ein Kind bekommen.“  
Girodelle schluckte krampfhaft sein Bier hinunter, während Bernard fast vom Stuhl rutschte. André hatte die Beiden in eine Kneipe eingeladen, mit der Nachricht, er müsse ihnen bei Bier und Essen etwas Wichtiges erzählen.  
Bernard japste.  
„Was… wer übernimmt denn dann die Garde? Will sie etwa aufhören? Die Männer haben sie alle lieb gewonnen…“  
„Bis auf die Aristokratenhunde um General Boulier.“  
Zischte Girodelle.  
„Die werden ihr immer versuchen, einen Strick zu drehen.“  
André nickte Zähneknirschend.  
„Ach was, sie möchte gerne weiter bei der Truppeninspektion dabei sein, solange es geht. Und sobald das Kind da ist, möchte sie ihren Posten wieder antreten. Bis dahin könntet ihr doch das Kommando übernehmen, Girodelle. Wenn ihr überhaupt wollt, dass Oscar zurückkommt.“  
André trank einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Girodelle stimmte zu.  
„Wie wollen wir es den Soldaten sagen?“  
Bernard lehnte sich zurück.  
„Ich denke, dass muss euer Kommandeur schon selbst übernehmen.“  
Girodelle grinste.  
„Ich liebe es, wenn sie verlegen wird. Dann blitzen ihre Augen wie die Tiefen des unergründlichen Ozeans.“  
André stand auf.  
„In Ordnung, ich werde es ihr sagen. So ihr zwei.“  
Er verbeugte sich feixend.  
„Und nun werde ich die Herrschaften mit ihren Gedanken allein lassen.“  
Er zog den Hut.  
„Wir sehen uns.“  
Verdutzt schauten ihm vier braune Augen hinterher.

Einige Tage später.  
Die Kompanien, welche dem direkten Befehl von Oscar unterstanden, waren auf den Exerzierplatz geordert worden.  
Verwundert standen hundert Soldaten in der Sonne und rätselten, weshalb sie hier sein mussten.  
Die größte Angst war natürlich, dass der Kommandant ihren Posten niederlegen würde.  
„Männer! Stillgestanden!“  
Girodelle betrachtete die besorgten Gesichter.  
Wie würden die Soldaten darauf reagieren?  
Er konnte sich einer gewissen Unruhe nicht erwehren.  
Oscar ritt auf ihrem Schimmel heran.  
„Ich möchte euch eine sehr ernste und wichtige Mitteilung machen.“  
Sie holte tief Luft…  
„Ich werde die nächsten Monate meinen Dienst unterbrechen müssen.“  
Die Männer guckten erschrocken.  
„Ich werde einige Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt sein, da ich wahrscheinlich wegen zunehmenden Umfangs an Leibesfülle nicht mehr auf mein Pferd rauf komme.“  
Nun guckten die Soldaten ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche.  
„Außerdem habe ich seid einigen Monaten die Verantwortung für ein weiteres Leben übernehmen müssen, ohne gefragt zu werden.“  
Die Ersten glaubten aus allen Wolken zu fallen.  
„Ich…, André und ich…, wir werden bald Nachwuchs im Hause Jarjaye haben. Aber ich versichere euch, dass ich sobald es mir möglich ist, meinen Posten als Kommandant der Nationalgarde wieder aufnehmen werde.“  
Jetzt war es heraus. Sie schaute unsicher in verschiedene Augenpaare.  
„Wenn ihr es wünscht.“  
Zuerst waren die Männer sprachlos.  
Dann sprang Alain in die Höhe.  
„Ha, ich glaube es nicht. Unser Kommandeur ist schwanger!“  
Er quietschte.  
„Entschuldigt bitte mein Benehmen, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Mein Gott, was für eine Nachricht. Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie sehr ich mich für euch freue.“  
Er umarmte André.  
„Mensch, Alter, lass dich drücken. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute.“  
Auf einmal wurden die Hüte in die Luft geworfen.  
„Hoch lebe Oscar! Es lebe André! Ihr bekommt einen Erben!“   
Die Soldaten freuten sich für ihren Kommandanten.  
„Aber eins muss ich noch anmerken…“  
Alain schaute Oscar ernst an.  
Die anderen Männer wurden Mucksmäuschen still.  
„Wenn ihr nach der Geburt nicht wieder eure Stelle antretet, werde ich euch mit eigenen Händen zurückholen.“  
Erleichtert lachte Oscar ihn an.  
„Aber natürlich. Ich komme auf jeden Fall zurück.“  
Und so kam es, dass Oscar nur noch in zivil zur Kaserne kam.  
Solange es ging guckte sie nach ihrer Truppe.  
Und die Soldaten versuchten ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

„Oscar, ich hatte dir doch von dem Fest auf dem Place de Mars erzählt.“  
André rannte die Treppe runter.  
„Es soll am 14. Juli stattfinden. Also in zwei Tagen.“  
Oscar lümmelte so gut es ging auf dem Sessel.  
„Oh, ist das das Föderationsfest zum Jahrestag der Bastille-Eroberung?“   
Rosalie stellte die frisch gemachte Schokolade ab.  
„Bernard meinte, die Abgeordneten der Nationalversammlung sollen ebenfalls anwesend sein.“  
Seid Rosalie von Oscars Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war sie wieder öfter bei ihr und half ihr in alltäglichen Dingen, die Oscar nun immer schwerer fielen.   
„Dort würde ich gerne hingehen. Girodelle erzählte mir, dass tausenden Nationalgardisten aus allen Teilen des Landes kämen, um hier zu feiern.“  
André wollte ansetzen etwas zu erwidern, doch Oscar würgte ihn gleich ab.  
„Es ist nicht zu gefährlich für mich. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und auch auf unser Kind.“  
Sie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich muss ja nicht mitten ins Getümmel. Schließlich weiß ich mittlerweile, wie schmerzhaft Stöße in den Bauch sind. Schatz, ich passe schon auf.“  
Sie versuchte sich möglichst elegant vom Sessel zu hieven und umarmte André.  
„Komm, lass uns hingehen.“  
Sie drückte ihn gegen ihren schon ziemlich runden Bauch.  
„Ich bin nicht krank, nur Schwanger.“  
Seufzend gab André nach.   
„In Ordnung, aber wir bleiben im Hintergrund.“  
Oscar gab ihm einen Schmatz auf die Wange.  
„Versprochen!“  
Und so kam das Fest heran.  
Am Tag des 14. Juli 1790 strömte ganz Paris und 60000 Nationalgardisten aus ganz Frankreich auf den Place de Mars.  
„Ah, Oscar, ihr seid auch hier! Wie geht es euch?“  
Alain kam auf die Beiden zugeritten.  
„Hallo Alain, schön dich zu sehen. Danke, uns geht es gut. Es wird zwar alles etwas beschwerlicher und ich komme mir allmählich vor, wie ein Elefant, aber es geht schon.“  
Alain lächelte.  
„Dann darf ich das Kompliment machen, dass ihr der hübscheste Elefant seid, der mir bisher begegnet ist.“  
Oscar musste lachen.  
André knirschte.  
„Wie viel waren es denn bisher?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie viele Elefanten?“  
Oscar nahm André in den Arm.  
„Was denn? Eifersüchtig? Er macht mir wenigstens noch Komplimente.“  
Alain deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Ich glaube, ich ziehe mich dann besser mal zurück. Wir wollen jetzt mit der Nationalversammlung den Eid der Treue für die Nation, das Gesetz und den König am ‚Altar des Vaterlandes’ schwören und feierlich die Verbrüderung der französischen Nation begehen.“  
Plötzlich wendete Alain sein Pferd.  
„Ihr müsstet eigentlich mitkommen, Oscar. Wenn ihr einen Eid auf die Nation, das Gesetz und auf den König beschwört, werden es alle nachtun. Denn ihr seid eine Leitfigur für das Volk und die Soldaten.“  
Oscar schaute unsicher an sich herunter.  
„Alain, ich kann unmöglich so…“  
Umstehende Bürger hatten inzwischen mitbekommen, wer da unter ihnen verweilte.  
„Das ist doch Oscar Francois de Jarjaye.“  
„Ja, seht nur, wie hübsch sie doch in ihrem Zustand ist.“  
„Beneidenswert, ich sah nicht mal halb so hinreißend aus, als ich mein erstes Kind bekam.“  
„Tja, sie ist ja auch ein Engel.“  
Alain stieg vom Pferd und bot Oscar die Hand.  
„Kommt schöner Kommandant im Umstandsurlaub. Ich werde euch zum Altar geleiten.“  
Oscar nahm seine Hilfestellung lachend an.  
Alain bahnte sich einen Weg, doch es wurde ihm sehr leicht gemacht, da das Volk sofort zur Seite wich, als sie sahen, dass Oscar an seiner Seite war.  
„Bürger von Paris!“  
Bernard stand auf dem Podest vor dem Altar, auf dem ein Buch lag.  
„In diesem Schriftstück unterzeichnen wir den Eid auf die Nation, das Gesetz und den König.“  
Er nahm das Buch und übergab es Robespierre.  
„Das ist doch…“  
Oscar konnte das Gesicht nicht mehr genau einordnen.  
„Das ist Robespierre. Beim Angriff auf die Bastille hat er euch auf die Kanonen aufmerksam gemacht. Er ist ein Abgeordneter der Nationalversammlung.“  
Alain ließ ihre Hand los und stieg auf das Podest.  
„Ich habe Oscar gefunden und sie hier vor gebracht. Wenn sie als Erste unterzeichnet, wird ganz Paris folgen.“  
Robespierre und Bernard strahlten.  
„Das hast du wundervoll gemacht. Aber nur, wenn sie wirklich möchte.“  
Bernard war besorgt.  
„Keine Bange, ich konnte sie wirklich überzeugen, sonst wäre sie auch nicht mitgekommen. Das wisst ihr so gut wie ich. Sie hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf.“  
Robespierre wandte sich wieder an die Menge.  
Es ist mir eine große Ehre, euch sagen zu dürfen, dass Oscar Francois de Jarjaye die Erste sein wird, die dieses Schriftstück unterzeichnen wird.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
„Das ist doch der Kommandeur der Nationalgarde.“  
„Ja, sie ist in froher Erwartung. Es heißt, das Kind käme im September.“  
„Wenn sie unterzeichnet, dann können wir beruhigt ebenfalls unterschreiben.“  
Oscar stand vor dem Altar und nahm die Feder in die Hand.  
„Auf die Nation, auf das Gesetz und auf den König.“  
Die Menge jubelte als sie unterzeichnete.  
Sie wusste nicht, dass auch ihr Vater unter den Anwesenden war.  
„Meine Tochter, ich bin so stolz auf euch.“  
Mit Tränen in den Augen ritt er nach Versailles.

Die Geburt rückte näher.  
Oscar wurde immer nervöser.  
Eines Tages kam Bernard aufgeregt zu ihnen nach Hause.  
Nach dem er angeklopft hatte, öffnete er selbst die Tür  
„Oscar, André! Die Adelstitel! Sie sind abgeschafft worden!“  
Oscar rollte sich gerade die Treppe herunter und André wollte auf das Klopfen hin zur Tür gehen.  
Wie angewurzelt verharrte er auf der Stelle.  
„Bernard. Du …“  
Bernard schloss die Tür.  
„Entschuldigt, dass ich so hereinplatze. Aber ich dachte, ihr hättet es nicht gehört.“  
André grinste.  
„Wir haben es schon gehört…“  
„War ja auch nicht zu überhören!“  
Warf Oscar ein.  
„Aber mit meiner Frau darfst du in solchen Situationen nicht mehr rechnen.“  
Fuhr André fort.  
„Und bis ich von sonst wo zur Tür gelangt bin, kann etwas Zeit vergehen.“  
Oscar war am Treppenende angekommen und warf André einen entrüsteten Blick zu.  
„Tja, wem habe ich diese Ausmaße wohl mit zu verdanken?“  
Sie mussten lachen.  
„Ach mein Schatz, du bist wirklich die zauberhafteste Kanonenkugel, die ich je gesehen habe.“  
Oscar legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch.  
„Warte nur, bis ich wieder alleine unterwegs bin, dann bekommst du alles zurück.“  
Sie kam auf das alte Thema zurück.  
„So die Adelstitel sind also abgeschafft worden. Dann sind, zumindest der Form her, alle Menschen gleich in Frankreich.“  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
„Wie wird wohl mein Vater darauf reagieren.“  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück.  
„Er ist nun wirklich vom alten Adel. Ob er das verkraftet?“  
André küsste ihren Bauch.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist seine Tochter. Er hat den gleichen Dickschädel wie du. Er wird darüber hinweg kommen.“  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen.  
„Morgen wollten deine Eltern doch vorbei kommen. Da kannst du dich von seinem Zustand überzeugen.“  
Oscar nickte.  
„Du hast Recht.“  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf.  
Irgendwie gibt es keine gemütliche Sitzposition mehr. Stehen ist auch fast unmöglich und im Liegen kriegt man keine Luft. Ich sollte es mal mit Kopfstand probieren…“  
Bernard musste lachen.  
„Ihr Ärmste. Rosalie wollte heute noch mal vorbei schauen. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
Oscars Augen leuchteten auf.  
„Aber Bernard. Du weißt, ihr seid beide jederzeit willkommen. Ich freue mich, wenn sie mich besucht.“

Ende August war Oscar allein zu Hause.   
André, Bernard und Alain waren zu einem Treffen, bei dem Abgeordnete der Nationalversammlung die Zukunft Frankreichs debattierten.   
Sie freute sich auf einen geruhsamen Morgen, stand auf, machte sich fertig und setzte sich in die Küche.  
Die Bewegungen des Kindes waren zum Teil so schmerzhaft, dass sie keuchend zusammenfuhr.  
„Na du bist mir ja ein kleiner Unhold. Nimmst überhaupt keine Rücksicht auf deine arme Mutter.“  
Sie rief ihre Großmutter.  
„Hast du vielleicht noch eine heiße Schokolade? Ich brauche etwas Süßes.“  
Großmutter wirbelte in der Küche umher.  
„Oh je, wir haben keine mehr. So viel wie in den letzten neun Monaten haben wir lange nicht mehr verbraucht!“  
Sie zwinkerte mit den Augen.  
„Keine Bange, mein Liebes. Ich gehe Fluchs welche kaufen.“  
Oscar schaute erschrocken.  
„Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Beruhigte Großmutter sie.  
„Ich werde schnell bei Rosalie vorbeigehen und sie bitten solange nach euch zu sehen.“  
Erleichtert lehnte sich Oscar zurück.  
„Weißt du, ich habe ständig Angst, dass es genau dann losgeht, wenn du nicht da bist.“  
Ihr Blick wurde ängstlich.  
„Und ich brauche dich doch.“  
Liebevoll fuhr Großmutter ihr durchs Haar.  
„Mein Kind, ich bin immer für dich da, solange ich lebe.“  
Sie packte einige Sachen und verließ das Haus.  
Oscar seufzte erschöpft und schlief unruhig ein.  
Nach einer Weile, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte wusste sie nicht, schreckte sie hoch.  
Keuchend krümmte sie sich unter starken Schmerzen zusammen.  
„Mein Gott, es geht los. Und keiner ist da. André…“  
Erneut durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz.  
„Bitte, komm nach Hause. Ich …“  
Sie versuchte aufzustehen.  
„Das sind also die Schmerzen einer Frau.“   
Zitternd tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang.  
„Da sind Stich- und Schusswunden gar nichts dagegen…“  
Stöhnend fiel sie auf die Knie.  
„… diese Verletzungen sind von außen zugefügt. Sie vergehen irgendwann. Doch diese Schmerzen kommen von innen. Und es wird immer schlimmer.“  
Mühsam tastete sie sich in Richtung Tür.  
„Mein Gott, André…“  
Vor Krämpfen geschüttelt sackte sie auf den Boden, als die Tür aufging.  
„Oscar, ich bin es. Rosalie!“  
Sie schloss die Tür.  
„Eure Großmutter kam bei mir… Oh Gott, Oscar!!!“  
Entsetzt sah sie Oscar auf dem Boden kauern.  
„Rosalie, Gott sei Dank!“  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es misslang.  
„Bitte lauf schnell und hole André.“  
Rosalie zögerte.  
„Nein, ich kann euch doch nicht alleine lassen.“  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.  
Sie sah Oscar leiden und konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
„Ich hole einen Arzt.“  
Oscar wimmerte.  
„Bitte, hole André…“  
Weinend rannte Rosalie auf die Straße.  
Auf halbem Wege kamen ihr Alain, André und Bernard entgegen.  
„Schatz, Rosalie, was ist passiert?“  
Bernard drückte seine schluchzende Frau an sich.  
„Oscar! Es geht los! Ihre Großmutter ist einkaufen gegangen und hat mich gebeten solange bei Oscar zu bleiben. Als ich dann bei euch zu Hause ankam, lag sie auf dem Boden und hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen. André, sie wollte, dass ich dich holen gehe.“  
Schniefend trocknete sich Rosalie die Tränen ab.  
„Ich laufe sofort zu ihr.“  
André rannte los.  
Alain sah zu Bernard.   
„Du gehst mit Rosalie zu Oscars Arzt und sagst ihm bescheid. Ich versuche ihre Großmutter zu finden.“  
Sie trennten sich.  
Inzwischen war André zu Hause eingetroffen.  
Er stürmte durch die Tür und sah Oscar auf dem Boden liegen.  
„Liebste, was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch nicht alleine umherlaufen.“  
Er half Oscar hoch und mit viel Mühe schaffte sie es ins Bett.  
In immer kürzeren Abständen schien sie Krämpfe zu bekommen.  
„André! Mit dir werde ich es schaffen.“  
Sie rollte auf dem Bett hin und her.  
André war verzweifelt.  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“  
Oscar sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an.  
„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Bei dieser Sache kann mir niemand helfen. Da muss ich alleine durch.“  
Erschrocken zuckte André zusammen.   
„Aber…“  
„Du hilfst mir schon, wenn du nur da bist.“  
Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann.  
„Glaube mir, nur deine Anwesenheit gibt mir Kraft.“  
André wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Rosalie scheint zu kommen.“  
In dem Moment kamen schon der Arzt und Rosalie herein.  
Erleichtert atmete Oscar auf.  
„Zum Glück seid ihr gekommen.“  
Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche ab.  
„Oscar, ihr müsst mir jetzt gut zuhören und das machen, was ich euch sage.“  
Er schaute zu André.  
„Möchtet ihr, dass er da bleibt?“  
Oscar nickte.  
„Nun gut. Bitte setzt euch zu Oscar und ans Kopfende und legt ihr ab und an ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn. Wenn sie etwas trinken möchte, gebt ihr Wasser.“  
André tat wie ihm geheißen.  
„Rosalie, euch brauche ich hier. Wenn das Kind zu sehen ist müsst ihr mir helfen.“  
Ängstlich wich Rosalie zurück.  
„Wenn ich etwas falsch mache…“  
Der Arzt beruhigte sie.  
„Ich werde euch sagen, was ihr tun müsst.“  
Er atmete tief durch.  
„So, dann wollen wir den Erben der Familie Jarjaye mal auf die Welt helfen.“

Nach etlichen, für alle Beteiligten qualvollen Stunden brachte Oscar Francois de Jarjaye am 26. August 1790 einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt.  
Er sollte Gabriel Joseph de Jarjaye heißen.  
Völlig erschöpft von der sehr schwierigen Geburt, aber unendlich glücklich, schlief Oscar schließlich ein, nachdem der Arzt ihr das Baby auf ihre Brust gelegt hatte.  
André war keinen Moment von ihrer Seite gewichen.  
Der Arzt nahm das Kind, wusch es mit Rosalies Hilfe und zog es an.  
Rosalie war entzückt.  
„Sieh nur André, es hat die gleichen wunderschönen blauen Augen wie Oscar.“  
Dieser nahm den kleinen Jungen zärtlich auf den Arm.  
„Ja, er ist genauso hübsch wie seine Mutter.“


	7. Die Revolution geht weiter

Es war wunderschöner sonniger Frühlingstag im Mai 1791.  
Oscar und André waren glücklich in ihrer Rolle als Eltern.  
Seid einigen Monaten passte Oscar wieder in ihre Uniform und hatte das Kommando der Nationalgarde zurück übernommen.  
André war öfter zu Hause, damit Oscar ihren Dienst reinen Gewissen ausüben konnte. Trotz allem war auch sie so oft es ging bei ihrem kleinen Sohn.  
„Männer präsentiert das Gewehr!“  
Oscar saß stolz und anmutig auf ihrem prächtigen Schimmel.  
Die Soldaten strahlten.  
„Seid sie Mutter geworden ist, ist sie noch strahlender als früher.“  
„Ja, ihre Augen senden lauter Blitze aus und ihre Haltung ist noch anmutiger geworden.“  
„Und die Uniform steht ihr hervorragend.“  
„Hm, seid die Trikolore den Lilienbanner ersetzt hat, trägt sie deren drei Farben. Dunkelblaue Uniform, weiße Schärpe und rote Bauchbinde. Absolut umwerfend.“  
Alain grinste.  
„Seid froh, dass André euch nicht hören kann.“  
Still standen die Soldaten in Reih und Glied.  
„Ab dem heutigen Tage bin ich wieder euer Kommandant!“   
Oscar schaute auf ihre Männer.  
„Es ist eine große Freude für mich wieder hier zu sein und meine Truppen befehligen zu können.“  
Girodelle kam zu ihr heran.  
„Es ist uns eine Ehre wieder unter euch dienen zu dürfen.“  
Glücklich wandte Oscar ihren Kopf.  
„Herzliche Dank für eure Unterstützung in der ganzen Zeit. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meine Soldaten!“  
Zufrieden standen die Männer auf dem Exerzierplatz und warteten darauf, mit ihrem Kommandeur in die kommenden Monate und Geschehnisse zu starten.

Am 20 Juni 1791 bekam Oscar den Befehl die Flucht ihrer Majestät der Königin und des Königs mit ihrer Truppe zu begleiten.  
Oscar stand vor ihrem Tisch und schaute General de Boulier entsetzt an.  
„Warum ich? Die königliche Familie hat ihre eigenen Leibwächter, die sie beschützen sollen.“  
Sie ballte ihre Hände zur Faust.  
„Ich diene ihrer Majestät nicht mehr. Ich diene dem Volk.“  
General de Boulier winkte ab.  
„Ich weiß Kindchen, aber ihre Majestät, die Königin hat verlangt, dass ihr sie begleiten sollt, da sie nur auf euren Schutz vertraut. Ansonsten bleibt sie hier.“  
Oscars Augen weiteten sich.  
‚Sie vertraut nur meinem Schutz…Oh meine Königin. Ihr habt mich also doch nicht vergessen…’  
Nachdem General de Boulier sich verabschiedet hatte, saß sie grübelnd in ihrem Dienstzimmer.

Gedankenversunken ritt sie zum Exerzierplatz.  
„Uns wurde eine Aufgabe aufgetragen, die eigentlich nicht in unserem Dienstbereich liegt.“  
Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihre Soldaten.  
„Wir sollen ihre Majestät in der heutigen Nacht auf ihrer Flucht in die österreichischen Niederlande eskortieren.“  
Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.  
„Ich weiß, wir dienen nicht dem König, sondern dem Volk von Frankreich.“  
Sie schluckte.  
„Wir haben am 14. Juli letzten Jahres einen Eid abgelegt, in dem wir auf den Schutz der Nation, des Gesetzes und des Königs schworen. Also ist der Auftrag in einer Weise berechtigt.“  
Oscar wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Andererseits sind wir auf diese Weise Helfer eines Fluchtversuches des Königs vor seiner Verantwortung, die er eigentlich dem französischen Volk gegenüber aufbringen müsste.“  
Sie fuhr sich durch ihre Locken.  
„Ich kann und möchte niemanden zwingen mir zu folgen und den Auftrag auszuführen. Doch ich werde diese Truppe eigens anführen, obwohl ich mit dem Herzen für das Volk kämpfe. Wer also bereit ist mir zu folgen, der stelle sich in eine Reihe hier drüben. Die Anderen bleiben solange hier und beobachten Paris und Umgebung.“  
Bange Minuten des Wartens verstrichen, als Alain schließlich zu Oscar kam.  
„Ich bin bereit, euch überall hin zu folgen. Ihr werdet eure Gründe haben, warum ihr diesen Befehl angenommen habt. Ich vertraue euch.“  
Erleichtert schaute Oscar ihn an.  
Schließlich waren an die Hundert Männer bereit, ihr zu folgen.  
Nur die Gruppe um General Boulier und einige „Aristokraten“ des alten Adels blieben wo sie waren.  
„Gut, dann werden wir nach Versailles reiten. General de Boulier, ich sehe es als selbstverständlich, dass ihr solange das Kommando der Nationalgarde habt.“  
Dieser nickte.

In der Nacht vom 20./21. Juni 1791 gelang es der königlichen Familie, aus dem von Nationalgardisten bewachten Schloss in Verkleidung unerkannt zu entkommen, um in Kutschen außer Landes zu gelangen.  
Oscar ritt direkt neben der Kutsche des Königs und der Königin.  
„Oscar, welche Freude euch endlich wieder zu sehen!“  
Marie-Antoinette strahlte.  
„Ich habe oft an euch gedacht und mich gefragt, was ihr wohl macht. Ich habe euren Vater mit Fragen gelöchert. Wie alt ist euer Sohn denn jetzt?“  
Oscar lächelte.  
„Gabriel Joseph ist knapp zehn Monate alt. Ein Sonnenschein.“  
Sie schaute in Richtung Kutsche.  
„Auch ich habe euch all die Jahre nicht vergessen. Zu Ehren des verstorbenen Dauphins habe ich unseren Sohn mit Zweitnahmen Joseph genannt.“  
Ein Stich durchfuhr Marie-Antoinettes Herz.  
„Das ist zu viel der Ehre. So sehr denkt ihr noch an uns Oscar?“  
Oscar konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich in ihre Augen Tränen schlichen.  
„Meine Königin, ich liebe euch noch immer, wie ich es früher tat. Doch leider kam alles anders. Aber wisst, dass ihr immer in meinem Herzen sein werdet. Auch wenn dies das letzte Mal sein wird, dass ich für euren Schutz bürge.“  
Oscar trieb ihr Pferd an.  
„Girodelle übernehmt bitte für mich. Ich werde voraus reiten.“  
Verwundert gehorchte dieser.  
Oscar galoppierte den Weg entlang.  
„Meine Königin, ihr habt nichts von eurem Wesen, eurem Liebreiz verloren. Warum habt ihr nicht auf eure treuesten Mitmenschen gehört? Warum nahmt ihr die Ratschläge Graf de Marcy’s und meiner Wenigkeit nicht an? Dann wäre sicher alles anders geworden…“  
Schluchzend ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Als sie Varennes erreichten, befahl der König Rast zu machen und in ein Gasthaus einzukehren.  
„Eure Majestät, das könnt ihr nicht machen.“  
Oscar war in heller Aufregung.  
„Wir hatten vereinbart, dass wir ohne Rast bis zur Grenze durchreiten. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wenn euch die Leute erkennen und herauskommt, dass ihr eine Flucht geplant hattet, wird das für euch nur von Nachteil sein.“  
Auch die Soldaten waren entsetzt.   
Schließlich würden sie in Verruf geraten, wenn heraus kam, dass sie dem König geholfen hatten.  
Das würde ihnen die Glaubwürdigkeit nehmen.  
Doch der König ließ sich nicht umstimmen.  
Wütend musste Oscar ihren Männern mitteilen, dass sie eine Stunde Rast machen würden.  
Uns so kam es wie es kommen musste.  
Die Bauern erkannten den König und die Königin und zwangen sie zur Umkehr nach Paris.  
Oscar ritt zu ihren Soldaten.   
„Die Bürger haben sie erkannt, reitet so schnell, wie möglich nach Paris zurück und warnt die anderen Soldaten. Und nehmt alle mit, die wir auf dem Weg stationiert haben.“  
Girodelle wollte widersprechen.   
„Aber, wir sollten bei euch…“  
Oscar wurde unwirsch.  
„Keine Widerrede. Ich möchte nicht, dass das Volk der Nationalgarde nicht mehr traut, nur weil der König sich nicht an Absprachen hält. Ich werde alleine mit der königlichen Familie zurück reiten. Somit nehme ich die volle Verantwortung auf mich.“  
Die Soldaten waren fassungslos.  
„Das könnt ihr nicht machen.“  
„Das Volk von Paris liebt euch.“  
Ihr könnt euch nicht gegen sie stellen.“  
Oscar lenkte ein.  
„Ich denke, ich kann erklären, warum ich ihrer Majestät geholfen habe, ihr aber, bei euch sähe es aus, als stelltet ihr euch aus heiteren Himmel gegen die das Volk. Ich habe einen Teil des Schwures vom letzten Jahr auf dem Place de Mars erfüllt.“  
Girodelle blieb hartnäckig.  
„Den haben wir alle unterschrieben. Ich werde bei euch bleiben. Alain soll mit den Anderen zurück reiten.“  
Oscar nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Jetzt reitet aber sofort los, bevor der König etwas merkt.“  
Alain war unwohl, als er in Richtung Paris galoppierte.  
Welche Folgen würde wohl das unbesonnene Verhalten des Königs haben?

Bernard, Rosalie und André saßen im Garten. Oscar stillte drin ihren Sohn, während die Männer über die Auswirkungen der Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage diskutierten.  
Bernard nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Hm, der Wein ist wirklich gut, André…Aber…Ich finde, dass die vereitelte Flucht des Königs deutlich gemacht hat, dass mit ihm keine durchgreifende Änderung der bestehenden Verhältnisse zu erreichen ist. Die Bürger haben Angst vor einem Aristokratisch-royalistischen Komplott, verbunden mit der Gefahr einer ausländischen Kriegserklärung. Das heizt die Volksstimmung sowohl gegen die Monarchie als auch gegen die gemäßigten Befürworter einer konstitutionellen Monarchie auf.“  
Oscar kam heraus, Gabriel auf dem Arm.   
„Ich kann den König nicht verstehen. In der Diskussion um den Fortbestand der Monarchie ist die "patriotische Partei" des Bürgertums in einen gemäßigten und einen radikalen Flügel auseinander gebrochen. Wenn er so weitermacht, hat er nicht mal mehr die bisherigen Befürworter der Monarchie auf seiner Seite.“  
Gabriel gluckste, da ihm Oscars Haare kitzelten.  
Juchzend zog er daran.  
Reflexartig hielt sie ihren Sohn von sich weg. Da der aber die Haare nun einmal in seinen kleinen Händchen hielt, ließ er auch nicht los.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Oscar ihre blonden Strähnen wieder aus den Fingern ihres kleinen Wonneproppens zu befreien.  
Erst mit Rosalies Hilfe gelang es.  
Seufzend rieb Oscar ihren Kopf.  
„Entweder, ich passe endlich besser auf, oder ich schneide meine Haare ab.“  
Die Anderen schauten sie erschrocken an.  
„Ihr wollt doch nicht allen ernstes eure wunderschönen Locken abschneiden…?“  
Oscar musste lächeln.  
„Keine Bange, ich hänge doch selbst an ihnen.“  
Sie fuhr Gabriel über seinen blonden Schopf.  
„Du bleibst jetzt bei Rosalie, ihre Haare sind zum Zopf. Da kommst du nicht so leicht ran. Außerdem muss sie ja langsam mal üben…“  
Bernard erblasste.  
„Wieso?“  
Rosalie hob lachend die Hände.  
„Keine Angst, mein Schatz. Du bist der Erste, der es erfährt, wenn es soweit ist.“  
Bernard guckte schief.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, ich glaube Oscar wird es vor mir erfahren“  
Oscar kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Aber ich würde nichts verraten.“  
André schien gar nicht richtig bei der Sache zu sein.  
„Wusstet ihr, dass das neue Parlament sich Gesetzgebende Nationalversammlung nennt?“  
Oscar nickte.   
„Ich habe davon gehört. Es besteht aus folgenden Gruppierungen:  
\- 264 Abgeordnete, die weiterhin dem Prinzip der liberalen, konstitutionellen Monarchie, aber auch dem der Vorherrschaft der Bourgeoisie folgen und dem Club der Feuillants nahe stehen.“  
Rosalie war irritiert.  
„Feuillants?“  
Oscar schenkte sich etwas zu trinken ein.  
„Das ist eine Hälfte der gespaltenen patriotischen Partei.“  
Rosalie widmete sich wieder Gabriel.  
Oscar fuhr fort.  
Dann gibt es 136 "Linke", die dem Jakobinerclub nahe standen, unter ihnen auch Deputierte des Departements Gironde, die die Politik der Fraktion prägt (daher auch der Name "Girondisten") - gleichfalls der Bourgeoisie angehörig, aber mit demokratischeren und republikanischeren Gedanken als die Feuillants - nach dem Pariser Journalisten Brissot "Brissotins" genannt; zwischen beiden Gruppen steht die Gruppe der Unabhängigen oder "Konstitutionalisten" mit 345 Abgeordneten, die wie die beiden anderen auf der Seite der Revolution und des Bürgertums steht, aber die Politik nicht wesentlich beeinflusst.“  
Bernard übernahm.  
„Und schließlich stehen auf der "äußersten Linken" Befürworter des allgemeinen Wahlrechts. Sie sind jedoch ohne politischen Einfluss in der Nationalversammlung, dafür um so mehr in den Clubs und Sektionen.“  
Rosalie fragte vorsichtig:  
„Stimmt es, dass es dem demokratischen Selbstverständnis der Revolution entspricht, dass eine Wiederwahl der bisherigen Abgeordneten ausgeschlossen ist?“  
Oscar nickte.  
„Ja, die neue Gesetzgebende Versammlung steht in keiner personellen Kontinuität mit der alten Verfassungsgebenden Nationalversammlung.“   
Großmutter kam heraus.  
„Kommt, wir wollen essen!“  
Oscar sprang auf.  
„Hervorragend, ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Rosalie, ihr bleibt doch zum Essen?“  
Rosalie nickte.  
„Gerne, wir würden uns freuen, oder was meinst du, mein Schatz?“  
Bernard nickte begeistert.  
„An das Essen eurer Großmutter kommt einfach niemand heran.“  
Oscar stimmte ihm zu.  
André hielt seine Frau fest und küsste sie.  
„Aber der Bärenhunger hat nichts zu bedeuten, oder?“  
Diese grinste.  
„Ich stille ein Kind von dir. Da ist es ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt noch zum Essen komme. Es hat nämlich deinen Hunger geerbt. Und wenn ich mal zum Essen komme, dann muss ich das ausnutzen.“  
Lachend begaben sich die Freunde zum Essen.

Oscar, Girodelle und Alain saßen im Dienstzimmer des Kommandanten und hielten eine Besprechung ab.  
Alain wirkte zerknirscht.  
„Dieser zweite Jahrestag wird immer noch überschattet von anhaltenden Diskussionen über die versuchte Flucht des Königs. Er ist zwar nach seiner Ergreifung in Varennes bis auf weiteres von seinem Amt suspendiert worden, aber aus den Reihen der radikalen Cordeliers werden Forderungen nach seiner endgültigen Absetzung laut.“  
Oscar schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass der König sich solch einen Fauxpas erlauben würde. Was wollte er denn damit erreichen?“  
Girodelle beschwichtigte die Beiden.   
„Vorgestern hat die Nationalversammlung doch beschlossen, den König im Amt zu belassen.“  
Er verschluckte sich am Wasser und musste husten, bevor er fortfahren konnte.  
„Ein Beschluss, dem letztendlich auch die Jakobiner, die vorher über eine Petition gegen Ludwig beraten hatten, zustimmten. Es ist also alles in Ordnung.“  
Sie waren noch mitten in einer Diskussion, als ein Eilbote aus der Nationalversammlung in die Kaserne der Nationalgarde kam.  
„Kommandant Oscar Francois de Jarjaye. Ihr habt Befehl euch sofort mit eurer Truppe zum Marsfeld zu begeben. Gestern wurden zwei Männer ergriffen, ein junger Bursche und ein Invalide mit Holzbein, der für Aufsehen gesorgt hat. Man hat die beiden unter dem Altar des Vaterlandes aufgefunden. Ihr habt doch von dem Beschluss gehört, den König im Amt zu lassen.“  
Oscar nickte.  
„Die Cordeliers allerdings ließen sich von ihrem Standpunkt nicht abbringen und legten gestern auf dem Marsfeld auf dem Altar des Vaterlandes eine republikanische Petition zur Unterschrift am heutigen 17. Juli aus.“  
Der Bote kam langsam wieder zu Atem.  
„Am Altar haben die beiden Männer viele kleine Löcher in die Bodenplanken gebohrt, angeblich, um bei der Unterschriftenaktion, den Frauen unter den Rock schauen zu können.“  
Alain grinste verächtlich.  
„Und deswegen hat man die Männer festgenommen?“  
Der Bote schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Man hat in ihrem Versteck ein mysteriöses Fässchen gefunden und das Gerücht, die beiden hätten vorgehabt, mit einem Pulverfass den Altar des Vaterlandes samt der republikanischen Petition und den anwesenden Cordeliers in die Luft zu sprengen, machte die Runde.“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
„Das Volk führte die beiden Männer zum Sektionskomitee und hängte sie heute Morgen an einer Laterne auf.“  
Erschrocken sog Oscar Luft ein.  
„Sie haben was?“  
Sie wandte sich an den Boten.  
„In Ordnung, ich werde mit einer Truppe zum Marsfeld reiten.“

Um die Mittagszeit, da die Petition unterzeichnet werden sollte, suchten städtische Untersuchungsbeamte den Ort auf und trafen lediglich auf unbewaffnete Bürger, die sich mit den Unterschriften befassten. Überzeugt, dass dort nichts das Eingreifen einer Ordnungsmacht erfordern würde zogen sie sich zurück.   
Gleichzeitig wurde Oscars Abteilung der Nationalgarde und Geschütze, die nach dem morgendlichen Ereignis in einer Nebenstraße postiert worden waren wieder abgezogen. Die Truppenbewegungen schufen Unsicherheit, die Hitze des Tages und die verschiedensten Gerüchte luden die Situation auf. Doch noch blieb alles ruhig.

Gegen 18.00 Uhr hatte sich die Menschenmenge jedoch immer noch nicht zerstreut, woraufhin Oscars Abteilung mit einem Artillerietrain erneut anrückte. Auf ihrem Schimmel allerorten und jeder Zeit eine imposante Persönlichkeit, wurde sie von der Menge jubelnd begrüßt. General de Boulier und einige Aristokraten, welche zwar ebenso bekannt, jedoch nicht halb so beliebt waren wie Oscar waren ebenfalls zum Marsfeld geschickt worden. Mit sich führten sie die rote Fahne, das Zeichen eines bevorstehenden Truppeneinsatzes.   
Girodelle lenkte sein Pferd zu seinem Kommandanten.  
„Was macht den die Truppe von General de Boulier hier?“  
Abschätzend wandte er den Kopf.  
„Ich dachte, sie hätten Order in den umliegenden Straßenzügen für Ruhe zu sorgen?“  
Oscar zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wahrscheinlich kam ein Befehl vom König selbst.“  
Plötzlich löste sich ein Schuss.  
Erschrocken zuckten Girondelle und Oscar zusammen und auch die Pferde reagierten nervös.  
„Ho, gut Flann, ist ja wieder alles ruhig.“  
Oscar tätschelte den Hals ihres Schimmels.  
Girodelle deutete in eine Richtung.  
„Seht nur, General de Boulier wurde der Hut vom Kopf gefegt.“  
Dessen Soldaten antworteten mit heftigem Gewehrfeuer.  
„Ja sind die denn von Sinnen?“  
Erschrocken beobachtete Oscar den Platz.  
In der versammelten Menge entstand eine Massenpanik. Die Menschen drängten auf allen Seiten vom Platz.   
Plötzlich schossen die Soldaten General de Bouliers abermals.   
„Mein Gott! Sie schießen auf wehrlose Bürger!“  
Sie trieb ihr Pferd zwischen die Männer General de Bouliers und das Volk.  
Ihre Soldaten erkannten die Situation und folgten ihr.  
In einer Reihe aufgestellt zielten sie auf die Schützen.  
„Hört sofort auf.“  
Brüllte Oscar und ritt in die Schusslinie.  
„Ihr schießt auf wehrlose und unbewaffnete Männer und Frauen! Ist das die Art, wie ihr euren Hass gegen das Volk und die neuen Menschen- und Bürgerrechte zum Ausdruck bringt?“  
General de Bouliers Soldaten hielten inne.  
„Wenn ihr nicht sofort damit aufhört, werde ich meinen Soldaten den Befehl erteilen auf euch zu schießen. Und glaubt mir, sie werden keinen Augenblick zögern den Bürgern von Paris zur Seite zu stehen.“  
Alain befiel plötzlich die Angst, General de Boulier könnte den Kommandanten der Nationalgarde kaltblütig erschießen lassen.   
Doch die Männer um den General zogen sich widerwillig zurück.  
„Ich werde dem König von eurem Einschreiten in unsere Handlungen berichten.“  
Schrie Boulier.  
„Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt.“  
Fauchte Oscar wütend.  
„Aber meine Nationalgarde dient dem Volk und nicht dem König.“  
Nachdem sie fort waren, sprang Oscar vom Pferd, um sich der Verwundeten anzunehmen.   
Alain wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen.  
Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.  
Es gab keine Verwundeten – es gab nur Tote.  
Als Oscar sich umdrehte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen.  
„Alain, diese Idioten haben hunderte von Frauen und Männern erschossen. Gott, womit haben sie das verdient? Sie haben doch gar nichts getan!“  
Schluchzend sank sie in die Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Getroffen von den Gefühlen ihres Kommandanten für die einfachen Bürger von Paris schworen die Soldaten der Nationalgarde ihr ein weiteres Mal ewige Treue.  
Die wenigen Überlebenden Bürger wussten, dass Oscar niemals auf sie geschossen hätte.  
Tief in ihren Herzen gelobten sie sich, ihr und ihren Männern immer zu vertrauen und sich auf sie zu verlassen.  
Die Leichen der Erschossenen wurden noch in derselben Nacht der Seine übergeben. 

General de Boulier und seinen Soldaten wurde die Hauptschuld an dem Massaker des 17. Juli gegeben. Man warf ihnen Fahrlässigkeit und Mutwillen vor.   
Einige glaubten gar die Tat wäre fingiert worden, um die Unterzeichnung der Petition zu verhindern und somit auch die Absetzung des Königs zu verhindern. General de Boulier und seine Truppe verloren ihre Popularität im Volk.   
Die radikalen Kräfte in Frankreich gewannen an Macht.   
Die Truppen von Oscar jedoch konnten kaum mehr an Ansehen erreichen, als ihnen schon entgegen gebracht wurde.  
Das Volk liebte und verehrte sie und ihre Männer.  
Es vertraute auf sie.


	8. Gerüchte

„Und somit erklären wir, die Nationalversammlung und ihre Majestät König Ludwig XVI, Österreich am heutigen 20. April 1792 den Krieg!“  
Die versammelten Abgeordneten der Nationalversammlung reagierten auf unterschiedliche Weise.  
Während die Girondisten mit Jubel antworteten, standen die Gegengruppen dem eher skeptisch gegenüber.  
Oscar, die den Versammlungen eher selten beiwohnte, flüsterte Bernard ins Ohr.  
„Ich glaube, die Girondisten betreiben den Revolutionskrieg als Mittel sowohl zur Ablenkung von den inneren Schwierigkeiten als auch zur Einigung der Nation.“  
Bernard nickte.  
„Sie werden nur zu bereitwillig vom König unterstützt, der in einem Krieg Frankreichs gegen das die Emigranten unterstützende Ausland - vor allem gegen Österreich als den Hort der Reaktion - ein wesentliches Mittel zur Schwächung der Revolution und zur Wiedererrichtung seiner alten Macht sieht. Die europäischen Großmächte haben sich wohl schon letztes Jahr zusammengeschlossen, um gegen das revolutionäre Frankreich vorzugehen.“   
Oscar verschränkte die Arme.  
„Diese Girondisten werden bald der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken.“  
Sie verließen die Versammlung.  
„Spätestens nach den ersten Niederlagen.“  
Bernard schaute sie besorgt an.  
„Welche Truppen werden dann in den Krieg geschickt?“  
Oscar zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Die Nationalgarde hat tausende Soldaten. Ich denke, es wird die Soldaten betreffen, die nicht in Paris stationiert sind.“  
Sie lächelte ihrem treuen Freund zu.   
„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, Bernard. Die Truppen unter meinem Kommando werden in Paris bleiben. Schließlich vertrauen die Bürger unseren Männern am meisten. Ich denke, so dumm wird auch der König nicht sein und sich beim Volk ins schlechte Licht rücken, indem er ihnen ihre vermeintliche Sicherheit nimmt. Damit würde er die Stimmung nur unnötig anheizen.“  
Schon bald merkten die Abgeordneten der Nationalversammlung, dass der Kriegserklärung vom 20. April 1792 an den "König von Böhmen und Ungarn" (also nicht an das Deutsche Reich) bald die ersten französischen Niederlagen und Rückzüge folgten.   
Am 25.4. wurde die erste Guillotine verwendet; am 28.4. unterlagen die französischen Truppen in der Schlacht bei Lille.  
Auch hunderte Männer der Nationalgarde starben in den Schlachten.  
Die Stimmung in den Sektionen richtete sich mehr und mehr gegen den König, dessen Doppelspiel durchschaut wurde.

Oscar befand sich gerade bei den Männern in der Kaserne, als Bernard und André mit einer Nachricht zu ihr kamen.  
„Kommandant, wir haben Meldung, dass Herzog von Braunschweig, als Befehlshaber der österreichischen Truppen ein von Emigranten verfasstes "Manifest" an die Bevölkerung von Paris gerichtet hat. Das war schon am 1. August gewesen, also vor zehn Tagen. Darin droht er blutige Vergeltung, falls die Königsfamilie Schaden erleide.“  
Oscar bestätigte dies.  
„Ich habe davon gehört. Dazu kommt, dass der Druck der Sektionen, die eine Abschaffung des Königtums fordern, auf die Gesetzgebende Versammlung immer stärker wird.“  
Sie schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.  
„Aber die Girondisten wollen weiterhin mit dem König zu einer Einigung kommen.“  
Alain nickte.  
„Man munkelt, die …“  
„Kommandant! Kommandant Oscar Francois de Jarjaye!“   
Ein Soldat aus der Truppe kam hereingestürmt.  
„Die Sektionen zetteln einen Aufstand an! Das Volk stürmt den Tuilerienpalast!“  
Es war der 10. August 1792.  
Erschrocken schauten sich die Soldaten an.  
„Der König hat sich in den Schutz der Gesetzgebenden Versammlung gegeben.“  
Oscar stürmte los.  
„Soldaten auf die Pferde! Wir reiten zu den Tuilerien!“  
Als die Nationalgarde dort ankam, herrschte bereits Chaos.  
„Versucht die Leute zur Ruhe zu bringen, nicht, dass noch eine Massenpanik ausbricht.“  
Oscar dirigierte ihre Soldaten unter die Bevölkerung.  
„Seht, die Nationalgarde!“  
„Nun haben wir nichts mehr zu befürchten!“  
Plötzlich tauchte Girodelle neben ihr auf.  
„Hauptmann, wo wart ihr?“  
Oscars Blick wich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Menge.  
„Ich habe Order bekommen, den König sicher zur Nationalversammlung zu geleiten.“  
Überrascht sah sie zu ihrem Stellvertreter.  
„Ihr habt den König hier herausbekommen, ohne, dass das Volk etwas bemerkt hat?“  
Anerkennend nickte sie.  
„Wie habt ihr das angestellt? Warum habt ihr nicht um Hilfe ersucht?“  
„Es war Zufall. Eigentlich wollte die Königin, dass ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmt.“  
Girodelle beobachtete Oscar.  
Doch sie zeigte keinerlei Regung.  
Daher fuhr er fort.  
„Doch ihr wart in der Kaserne und somit zu weit weg. Es musste schnell gehen. Da ich gerade bei meinem Vater war, kam der Bote mit dem Auftrag zu mir.“  
Oscar verstand nicht ganz.  
„Er hatte Order, da ihr nicht erreichbar wart, den nächstmöglichen Soldaten der Nationalgarde aufzuspüren und zum Palast zu bringen. Das war ich.“  
Girodelle tätschelte sein Pferd, was aufgrund der vielen Menschen etwas nervös war.  
„Nun, in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion in den frühen Morgenstunden brachten wir den König in die Nationalversammlung.“  
Oscar war irritiert.  
„Und was wollen sie dort mit ihm machen?“  
„Er soll seines Amtes enthoben werden, allerdings wird er noch nicht abgesetzt.“  
Auf einmal ging ein Tumult in der Menge los.   
„Dort seht, auf dem Balkon steht Maximilian de Robespierre.“  
Oscar wendete ihr Pferd und erkannte den Mann wieder.  
„Bürger von Paris! Der König ist weg! Er ist uns wieder davongelaufen! Doch diesmal wird er damit nicht weit kommen. Wir haben die bisherige Stadtverwaltung durch eine neue, von den Sektionen bestimmte ersetzt. Und auch der König wird bald unseren Gesetzten gehorchen. Denn wir sind die wahre Macht in Paris! Wir, die Bürger von Paris und von ganz Frankreich! Es lebe die Macht des Volkes!“

Einige Tage später erreichte Oscar die Nachricht, vor der sie schon lange gebangt hatte.  
Sie hatte gerade die Truppeninspektion durch durchgeführt und saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, als Girodelle anklopfte.  
„Kommt herein!“  
Er fand sie vor einem Haufen Papierkram und den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt.  
„Kommandant! Ihr habt Order, die königliche Familie ins Temple zu bringen.“  
Erschrocken schaute sie auf.  
„Das ist doch das Ordensgebiet außerhalb von Paris. Der Bergfried dient seit kurzem wieder als Gefängnis. Ich? Warum ich?“  
Girodelle reagierte verwundert.  
„Ihr seid der Kommandant der Nationalgarde. Und damit ist es eure Aufgabe, ihre Majestät…“  
Oscar unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich weiß. Es ist nur…Mein Gott, nun ist es also soweit.“  
Sie stand auf.  
„Versammelt meine erste Kompanie auf dem Exerzierplatz.“  
Girodelle gehorchte.  
„Männer, wir haben heute eine Denkwürdige Aufgabe, von der ich eigentlich hoffte, sie umgehen zu können.“  
Seufzend schaute sie auf ihre Soldaten.  
„Heute am 13. August 1792 werden wir die königliche Familie auf dem Weg ins Temple Schutz gewähren. Gleichzeitig ist es unsere Aufgabe sicher zu stellen, dass sie keinen Fluchtversuch unternimmt und auch dort ankommt. Es wird nicht geschossen! Versucht Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Zehn Mann reiten vor der Kutsche, zehn hinter der Kutsche, Girodelle direkt links und ich direkt rechts von ihr. Passt auf, dass keine Gegenstände geworfen werden.“  
Oscar wendete ihr Pferd.  
„Abteilung Marsch!“

Vor dem Gebäude der Nationalversammlung nahmen die Männer Aufstellung.   
Oscar stieg vom Pferd und ging hinein, um ihre Majestät, den König und die Königin zur Kutsche zu bringen.  
Im Zimmer ihrer Majestäten angekommen, klopfte sie an und trat ein.   
„Eure Majestät. Ich, Oscar Francois Jarjaye, Kommandant der Nationalgarde bin gekommen, um euch sicher zu eurer künftigen Unterkunft zu geleiten.“  
Sie verbeugte sich.  
„Ah Oscar! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr diese Aufgabe übernommen habt.“  
Marie-Antoinette begrüßte sie freudig.  
„So kann ich ruhigen Herzens in meine ungewisse Zukunft gehen.“  
Verwundert schaute Oscar ihre einstige Freundin an.  
„Ihr wisst aber, dass ich euch in den Bergfried des Temple bringen soll?“  
Die Königin nickte.  
„Das weiß ich, aber mit euch an meiner Seite ist diese Fahrt nur halb so schlimm.“  
Plötzlich traten Tränen in ihre Augen.  
„Schlimmer ist für mich die Vorstellung, dass auch meine Kinder gefangen sein werden. Und ich nicht einmal weiß, ob wir zusammen bleiben können, oder ob man uns trennt.“  
Sie schluchzte.  
„Das Schlimmste für eine Mutter ist, von ihren Kindern getrennt zu sein.“  
Sie sah Oscar bittend an.  
„Ihr könnt das doch verstehen, oder? Ihr seid doch jetzt auch Mutter!“  
Diese nickte.  
„Ja, ich kann mir das sehr gut vorstellen.“  
Sie senkte den Kopf.

Die königliche Familie hatte in der Kutsche Platz genommen und die Truppe von Oscar stand in Aufstellung.  
Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.  
Die jubelnde Menge konnte Oscar nicht aufheitern.  
Sie dachte, dies wäre der traurigste Moment für sie.  
Der einstige Kommandant des königlichen Garderegiments musste den König und die Königin von Frankreich in ein Burggefängnis werfen lassen.  
Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte sie an glückliche Momente.  
Die Jagden…  
Das glückliche Gesicht, als Marie-Antoinette vom Volk bejubelt wurde…  
Die glücklichen Stunden mit Lius Joseph…  
Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne weg.  
Betroffen ritt Alain hinter der Kutsche.  
‚Ach Kommandant. Was müsst ihr wohl leiden. Müsst ihr doch euren einstigen Schützling ausliefern…’  
Oscar konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie bald eine noch viel schlimmere Handlung der Königin gegenüber ausführen müsste.  
Eine mit tödlichem Ende.

Seit die königliche Familie im Temple war, machte sich Oscar immer mehr Sorgen über die möglichen Zukunftsaussichten.  
Was, wenn es einen Prozess geben würde?  
Der König hatte sich zu viele Fehler erlaubt, als das das Volk ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Chance geben würde.  
Doch wie dachte das Parlament?  
Sie entschloss sich André und Bernard öfter auf die Sitzungen der Nationalversammlung zu begleiten.  
Da Bernard ein Abgeordneter war, hatte er die Möglichkeit bei nichtgeheimen Sitzungen einen Begleiter mitzunehmen.   
Oscar würde als Kommandant der Nationalgarde ohnehin Einlass gewährt.  
Momentan herrschte etwas Ruhe in Paris.   
Die Lage schien sich entspannt zu haben.  
André spielte gerade mit Gabriel, als Bernard und Rosalie kamen.  
„Ah, ihr seid schon da!“  
Er übergab Rosalie seinen Sohn.  
„Ich rufe Oscar. Sie ist noch oben“  
Bernard grinste.  
„Schon? Mein Freund, seit du Vater bist, scheint dir die Zeitkenntnis etwas abhanden gekommen zu sein. Wir sind schon sehr spät dran.“  
Überrascht warf André einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
„Oh, du hast Recht. Na ja, mit einem so süßen Knopf vergisst man leicht die Zeit.“  
Bernard klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Verstehe ich. Er ist ja wirklich unheimlich goldig.“  
Sie schauten Gabriel zu, wie er versuchte zu Rosalie zu rennen.   
Kurz vor dem Ziel stolperte er, Rosalie konnte ihn aber rechtzeitig auffangen.  
Er zappelte ungeduldig und wollte es sofort noch einmal versuchen.  
„Er ist wie seine Mutter.“  
Bernard wandte sich wieder André zu.  
„Sie gibt auch nicht auf, egal, was passiert. Und ihre wunderschönen goldblonden Locken hat er auch.“  
Rosalie hatte Gabriel auf dem Arm genommen.  
„Aber er hat deine geheimnisvollen dunkelbraunen Augen.“  
Oscar kam die Treppe herunter.  
„Rosalie! Schön dich zu sehen. Großmutter ist noch mit ein paar alten Damen Tee trinken. Aber sie wird bald zurück sein.“  
Sie küsste Gabriel.  
Adieu, mein kleiner Schatz. Wir sind bald wieder da.“   
„Maman, nisch gejen.“  
Oscar streichelte seine Locken.  
Rosalie spielt mit dir im Garten. Und wenn du artig bist, hat Maman nachher eine süße Überraschung für dich.“  
Winkend standen Rosalie und Gabriel an der Tür, als Oscar, André und Bernard davon ritten.  
„Eine Überraschung?“  
Oscar lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Ja, ich habe einen kleinen Hund angeboten bekommen. Eine Familie eines Soldaten hat kleine Welpen bekommen. Einen haben sie mir angeboten. Er ist wirklich zum Knuddeln. Nun ist die Zeit, dass er von seiner Mutter getrennt werden kann. Da aber einer ziemlich einsam ist, haben wir entschieden zwei Welpen zu nehmen.“  
Bernard konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
„Was sagt denn Großmutter dazu?“  
André grinste.  
„Nun, sagen wir, wir haben sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht wieder erwecken können.“  
Sie feixten.  
„Nein, mal ernst. Sie war natürlich skeptisch. Zwei Hunde und ein Kind, wer soll sie denn erziehen. Aber letztendlich konnten wir sie überzeugen, dass die Hunde schließlich auch einmal zum Schutz da sein werden. Und der Garten ist so groß. Schließlich haben wir unsere Pferde auch dort. Die Hunde schlafen hoffentlich mit im Stall.“  
Bernard schaute zweifelnd.  
„Das bringt ihr ja doch nicht übers Herz.“  
Oscar schmunzelte.  
„Wenn nicht, dass Haus ist ziemlich groß …“  
Lachend ritten sie weiter.  
In der Nationalversammlung angelangt herrschte reger Andrang.  
André schlug sich auf die Stirn.  
„Mensch! Seid dem 3. September sind doch Wahlen zum Nationalkonvent. Diesmal nach allgemeinem Wahlrecht, was heißt, alle Männer über 21 Jahren dürfen wählen.“  
Sie betraten das Gebäude.  
Maximilian de Robespierre begann gerade mit seiner Rede.  
„Bürger von Paris! Abgeordnete der ehemaligen Nationalversammlung!  
Am Aufstand vom 10. August hat sich sowohl die Unfähigkeit der Feuillants, deren mäßigender Einfluss auf die Revolution gescheitert ist gezeigt, als auch der Girondisten, die zu lange mit dem Königtum zu einer Einigung kommen wollten.   
Sieger bleiben die Sektionen und die von ihr berufene revolutionäre Kommune.   
Sie setzten die Auflösung der Gesetzgebenden Versammlung durch.  
Ihr haben wir zu verdanken, dass wir neu wählen dürfen. Und zwar nach allgemeinem und gleichem Wahlrecht!  
So lasst uns ein neues Frankreich aufbauen!“  
Die Menge jubelte.  
Bernard blieb skeptisch.  
„Die Neuwahlen bringen bis jetzt noch den gemäßigten Girondisten die Mehrheit. Ihr Hauptvertreter ist ein gewisser Danton. Sie treten gegen eine direkte Volksherrschaft und für die Schonung des Königs ein.“  
Er unterbrach kurz, um Robespierre zu beobachten.  
Dann fuhr er fort.  
„Die radikalen Jakobiner plädieren für die direkte Volksherrschaft und radikale soziale Reformen. Bisher sind sie in der Minderheit.“  
„Sie vertreten hauptsächlich das Volk von Paris und stützen sich, um ihren Einfluss geltend zu machen, vor allem auf die Pariser Commune und die Jakobinerclubs. Auch Robespierre gehört zu ihnen.“  
Warf André ein.   
„Zwischen beiden Gruppierungen stehen - wie bereits in der Gesetzgebenden Versammlung - die Unentschlossenen. Man nennt sie auch verächtlich "Marais" (Sumpf).“  
Oscar lehnte sich zurück.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf das Ganze noch Hinauslaufen wird.“  
Plötzlich kam ein Bote zu ihr.  
Keuchend stammelte er:  
„Kommandant! Etwas Unglaubliches geschieht in den Gefängnissen.  
Danton, der Publizist Marat und ein Dichter haben mit ihren Aufrufen, die feindlichen Truppen wollen für den Fall einer Invasion blutige Rache an den Revolutionären üben, die Bürger aufgeheizt.  
Es kam daraufhin zu einer Massenhysterie; eine Menschenmenge stürmte die Gefängnisse. Zunächst wurden die inhaftierten Revolutionsgegner, nun sollen auch die übrigen Gefangenen massakriert werden.“  
„Mein Gott, Danton also.“   
Oscar sprang so explosiv vom Stuhl hoch, dass dieser umkippte.  
Sich nicht um das empörte Gemurmel kümmernd, rannte sie aus dem Gebäude.  
Sie trommelte ihre Soldaten zusammen.  
„Wir bilden mehrere Gruppen. Jede Gruppe reitet zu einem Gefängnis und versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist. Auch politisch Gefangene können nicht einfach so niedergemetzelt werden! Sie haben ein Anrecht auf eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung! Los Männer! Verliert keine Zeit!“  
Ihre Gruppe ritt zum Gefängnis Saint-Lazare.  
Als sie dort ankamen, waren die Hälfte der politisch Gefangenen bereits hingerichtet worden.  
„Haltet ein!“  
Oscar schoss in die Luft und zog ihr Schwert.  
Erschrocken hielten die Bürger von Paris inne.  
Es drehte ihr fast den Magen um, als sie sah, wie viel Blut schon vergossen war.  
Schweiß- und Blutgeruch lag in der Luft.  
Sie ging auf die Menge zu und stellte sich zwischen Verwundete und Bürger.  
Ihre Soldaten bildeten eine Reihe und schafften es das Volk von den Gefangenen zu trennen.  
„Wer hat euch befohlen, diese Leute hier hinzurichten.“  
Sie zitterte vor Wut.  
„Haben sie ein anständiges Gerichtsverfahren bekommen? Wurde ein Urteil von einem ehrenwerten Richter gefällt? Ihr tötet unschuldige Menschen, nur weil ihr ein falsches Gerücht Dantons aufschnappt, was in Paris umhergeistert? Es sind keine feindlichen Truppen in Paris und auch nicht davor. Wer gibt euch das Recht diese Gefangenen umzubringen? Antwortet mir!“  
Irritiert und unsicher zogen sie sich zurück.  
Unerwartet trat ein mutiger Bürger vor.  
Er verbeugte sich vor ihr.  
„Kommandant Oscar Francois de Jarjaye. Nein, sie haben nichts dergleichen bekommen. Wir haben gehört, dass Maximilian de Robespierre befohlen habe, alle Gefangenen als Warnung für die einmarschierenden Truppen zu liquidieren.“  
Oscar war fassungslos.  
„Aber Robespierre war die ganze Zeit bei den Wahlen zum neuen Nationalkonvent. Ich selbst war ebenfalls dort anwesend. Er kann niemals einen solchen Befehl ausgesprochen haben.“  
Ihr wurde deutlich, welch ein Komplott in den letzten Tagen geschmiedet wurde.  
Doch wem sollte dieses Komplott schaden?  
Tatsächlich Robespierre?  
Der Mann drehte sich um.  
„Kommt Bürger. Lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Der Kommandant hat Recht. Wir haben Unschuldige ermordet. Gott sei uns Sündern gnädig.“  
Und so hatte Oscar wieder einen Sieg für das Volk errungen.  
Wenn auch nur ein kleiner Teilsieg.  
Denn trotz des Einsatzes ihrer Soldaten in den Pariser Gefängnissen, wurden 1100 politisch Gefangene in einem Akt der revolutionären Rache hingerichtet.

Verzweifelt saß Oscar abends vor dem Kamin.  
Sie hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand.  
„Das Schlimme ist, dass sie versucht haben, die Schuld auf Maximilian de Robespierre zu schieben. Er gilt schon als radikal. Doch nach solch einem Massaker, kann ihm diese Lüge das Genick brechen. Es werden viele Leute glauben, er stecke dahinter. Dabei setzte Danton überhaupt das Gerücht in die Welt, feindliche Truppen würden blutige Rache üben.“  
André versuchte sie zu besänftigen.  
„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob Danton gelogen hat. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich recht.“  
Oscar schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich war bei General de Boulier und habe persönlich gefragt, wie der Stand der Dinge ist.“  
Sie schaute André an.  
„Er sagte mir, dass der Vormarsch der Truppen bei Valmy zum Stillstand kam.“  
André schrak zusammen.  
„Dann sind sie gar nicht…“  
„Nein, sie sind überhaupt nicht an Paris herangekommen. Die Gefangenen starben völlig umsonst.“


	9. Ein Schwur wird gebrochen

„Es lebe die Republik! Nieder mit der Monarchie!“  
Das Volk von Paris tobte.  
Die Soldaten der Nationalgarde um Oscar hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, die Massen ruhig zu behalten.  
Besorgt sah sich Oscar um.  
Die Menschen standen dicht gedrängt.  
Wenn jetzt eine Panik ausbrechen würde, gäbe es wahrscheinlich Tote.  
Auch André, Rosalie und Bernard befanden sich unter den Menschen.  
„Hört zu, Bürger von Paris!“  
Auf einem Podest auf dem Marsplatz, nun auch Platz der Revolution genannt, stand Maximilian de Robespierre.  
„Gestern wurde die Monarchie vom neuen Nationalkonvent abgeschafft!“  
Tosender Jubel ging los.  
Oscar und ihre Soldaten hatten Mühe ihre Pferde zu beruhigen.  
„Und heute, am 22. September 1792 rufen wir die Republik aus!!!“  
Das Volk jubelte und klatschte Beifall.  
„Es lebe die Republik!“  
Robespierre reckte die Faust in die Höhe.  
Das Volk tat es ihm nach.  
„Es lebe die Republik!!!“

Das Volk war in Feierlaune.  
Überall hoffte man auf bessere Zeiten.  
Am 11. Dezember begann der Prozess um Ludwig XVI.  
Oscar saß besorgt in ihrem Dienstzimmer, als es klopfte.  
„Ja, herein.“  
Girodelle und Alain traten ein.  
„Habt ihr schon gehört? Im Prozess um den König sieht es gar nicht gut für ihn aus.“  
Alain setzte sich.  
„Die Gironde versuchen, immer noch auf der Seite des Königs, die Verurteilung hinauszuzögern, wenn nicht gar abzuwenden. Die Sansculotten und Jakobiner hingegen, sehen in der Verurteilung und Hinrichtung des Königs die notwendige logische Konsequenz aus der "Revolution" vom 10. August.“   
Girodelle wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
„Da haben wir unser halbes Leben in der königlichen Leibgarde gedient, noch dazu in hohen Positionen und konnten dieses Schicksal doch nicht abwenden…“  
Oscar sah ihn an.  
‚Ihr denkt also genauso. Auch ihr hängt noch an der königlichen Familie.’  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück.  
„Noch ist er nicht verurteilt worden…“  
Girodelle fuhr auf.  
„Ihr wisst es genauso gut wie ich, Oscar. Man wird den König verurteilen und hinrichten.“  
Tiefsten Herzens musste sie ihrem Stellvertreter Recht geben.  
Ob sie wollte, oder nicht.  
Der König hatte ausgespielt.  
„Was geschieht dann mit der Königin?“  
Wollte Alain wissen.  
Resigniert vergrub Girodelle das Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Ihr wird wohl das gleiche Schicksal blühen.“  
„Wie könnt ihr das sagen!“  
Oscar schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Es kann auch sein, dass sie verbannt wird, oder nach Österreich zurück geschickt wird.“  
Leise antwortete Girodelle.  
„Das glaubt ihr doch selbst nicht, Oscar…“  
Entsetzt schaute Oscar die Anderen an.  
„Ihr…“  
Wortlos verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Alain wollte ihr nach, doch Girodelle hielt ihn fest.  
„Lass sie.“  
Langsam ging er zum Fenster.  
„Ich denke, ihr wird immer deutlicher bewusst, dass sie ihren Eid, den sie einst ablegte nicht einhalten kann.“  
Alain war irritiert.  
„Sie hat einst geschworen, ihr Leben für die Königin zu geben. Sie für immer zu beschützen. Und nun, könnte es sein, dass Oscar diejenige sein wird, die ihren einstigen Schützling töten muss.“  
Alain erstarrte.  
„Aber warum…?“  
Girodelle drehte sich um.  
„Oscar Francois de Jarjaye ist ein Kommandant der Nationalgarde. Die Nationalgarde hat mehrere Kommandanten und mehrere Generäle. Wenn sich Marie-Antoinette den Tod durch Erschießen wünscht, wäre es die Aufgabe eines der Kommandanten der Nationalgarde diesen Auftrag auszuführen.“  
Er sah Alain mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.  
„Und wie ich die Königin kenne, wird sie sich wünschen, dass der Name des Kommandanten Oscar Francois de Jarjaye lautet.“  
Traurig wandte er sich wieder zum Fenster.  
„Und unser Kommandant konnte ihrer Majestät noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen. Vor allem, dies wird ihr letzter Wunsch sein. Ihr letzter Wille…“   
Alain verstand.  
„Mein Gott, Oscar…“

Langsam lenkte sie Pferd durch den kalten Wintermorgen.  
Der Wind wehte ihr um die Ohren.  
Sie fror.  
Nicht nur der Kälte wegen.  
Dies war der Morgen des 21. Januar 1793.  
Der Morgen, an dem König Ludwig XVI den Tod durch die Guillotine finden sollte.  
Mit 387 gegen 334 Stimmen wurde am 15. und 16. Januar 1793 das Todesurteil gefällt.  
Ihre Truppen mussten den König vom Temple zum Place de Revolution geleiten, auf dem das Podest mit dem Teufelsgerät stand.  
Oscar hatte leise ihren Schimmel gesattelt und war in Richtung Versailles geritten.  
Auf halber Strecke vor dem Ziel bog sie zur Seine ab.  
Sie wollte das Schloss nicht sehen.  
Dort waren einige ihrer schönsten, aber auch ihrer traurigsten Momente geschehen.  
Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen, als sie noch das Garderegiment anführte.  
Hätte nicht alles anders kommen können?  
Oscar trieb ihr Pferd an und galoppierte, ohne es zu merken, die Strecke von der Seine zum Anwesen ihres Vaters, welche sie früher oft mit André und später auch mit Rosalie geritten war.  
Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht, doch ihr treuer Schimmel wusste, wo es lang ging.  
Völlig aufgelöst stand sie unvermittelt vor dem Tor ihres Elternhauses.  
Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und spiegelte sich in den hohen Fenstern wieder.  
Schluchzend sank Oscar auf ihrem Pferd zusammen, als plötzlich eine Stimme erklang.  
„Meine Tochter, was ist passiert?“  
General de Jarjaye hatte Oscar herankommen sehen und war sofort aus dem Haus geeilt.  
„Du holst dir ja den Tod!“  
Er öffnete das Tor.  
„Komm herein, Mutter wird sich freuen dich zu sehen.“  
Er nahm die Zügel von Flann und gab sie einem Stallburschen.  
„Und ich natürlich auch.“  
Zitternd folgte Oscar ihm ins Haus.  
Zärtlich legte er seinen Arm um sie.  
„Mein Gott! Du bist ja eiskalt.“  
Er befahl einem Dienstmädchen eine große Heiße Schokolade zu brühen.  
„Die trinkst du doch immer noch gerne, oder?“  
Schniefend nickte Oscar.  
„Ach Vater, ich …“  
Ihr traten wieder die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Kind, was ist den bloß los? Ist etwas mit André?“  
Oscar verneinte.  
„Mit meinem süßen Enkel?“  
Oscar musste lachen.  
„Nein, er schläft bestimmt noch.“  
Besorgt musterte General de Jarjaye seine Tochter.  
„Hm, was ist es dann?“  
Er winkte ab.  
„Zuerst ziehst du dir etwas Warmes an und dann erzählst du alles.“  
Oscar nickte.   
Sie war so froh hier sein zu dürfen.  
„Was ist denn hier zu so früher Stunde …?“  
Madame de Jarjaye kam müde die Treppe herunter.  
General de Jarjaye ging ihr entgegen.   
„Schau Liebes, wer da ist!“  
Jetzt erst schien sich richtig ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
„Oscar! Welche Freude, wie geht es dir?  
Sie umarmte ihre Tochter herzlich.  
„Du hast geweint?“  
Liebevoll strich sie ihr durchs Haar.  
„Komm, ich hole dir etwas Warmes zum anziehen.“  
Nachdem Oscar sich umgezogen hatte, trank sie von der heißen Schokolade, die ihr das Dienstmädchen gebracht hatte.  
„Ach, Maman. Papa.“  
Sie kuschelte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.  
Es war wie früher…  
„Ich habe vorhin den Auftrag bekommen, König Ludwig zum Place de Revolution zu geleiten.“  
Ihre Hände zitterten.  
„Er wird dort heute Mittag unter Glockengeläut hingerichtet.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es gibt so viele Truppen der Nationalgarde. Warum muss ich immer diese Aufträge bekommen?“  
Sie schluckte.  
„Ich will doch gar nicht, dass der König stirbt. Er ist so ein warmherziger Mann, der seine Frau über alles liebt. Er kann es ihr nur nicht zeigen. Nur deswegen ließ er bei ihr alles durchgehen. Es war für ihn sein Liebesbeweis an die Königin.“  
Sie schaute zu ihrem Vater.  
Dieser blickte sie traurig an.  
„Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen. Wir wissen, wie sehr du an der Königin und dem König hängst.“  
Er stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer.  
„Ich habe die ganze Zeit bewundert, wie du ausnahmslos für die Königin da warst. Obwohl du auf der Seite des Volkes gekämpft hast, warst du ihr, Marie-Antoinette, immer loyal. Alles was du tatest, war zum Wohle Frankreichs. Egal, ob es im Sinne der königlichen Familie war, oder nicht. Wenn du sie kritisiert hast, dann weil du Angst um das Wohl der Königin hattest.“  
General de Jarjaye drehte sich zu seiner Tochter.  
„Oscar, wenn ich dein Handeln früher hätte akzeptieren können, wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen. Dann hättest du ihr sicherlich von den Zuständen in Paris und auf dem Lande erzählt. Vielleicht wäre sie durch dich und Graf von Fersen zur Vernunft gekommen. Sie hätte bestimmt auf euch beide gehört und hätte ihren Lebensstil geändert.“  
Oscar traute ihren Ohren nicht.  
„Vater, ich …“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe Fehler gemacht, die ich nicht wieder gut machen kann. Aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt.“  
Er sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Wenn ihre Majestät der König befohlen hat, dass ihr ihn zur Vollstreckung seines Urteils geleiten sollt, dann nur weil er euch in seinen letzten Sekunden an seiner Seite haben möchte.“  
Oscar senkte den Blick.  
„Mich? Aber hat doch so viele…“  
Ihr Vater schüttelte sie an den Schultern.  
„Nein, es gab und gibt nur wenige, die dem Königspaar in jeder Situation treu und aufrichtig gegenüber waren. Das warst du und Graf de Marcy.“  
General de Jarjaye richtete sich auf.  
„Nur ihr beide wart immer ehrlich zu ihnen. Ohne auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht.“  
Langsam setzte er sich wieder.  
„Also, Oscar, erfülle ihm seinen letzten Willen; so wie du schon den letzten Willen seines geliebten Sohnes erfüllt hast.“  
Oscars Augen weiteten sich.  
Luis Joseph hatte sich gewünscht, Oscar möge allein in ihrer weißen Paradeuniform neben dem Sarg reiten.  
Die anderen Soldaten sollten vor und hinter dem Zug reiten.  
Sie hatte auf Wunsch des Dauphins als einzige vor seinem Grab salutiert und eine weiße Rose hineingeworfen, nachdem die anderen Trauergäste rote Rosen hineingeworfen hatten.  
Unwirsch verdrängte sie den traurigen Augenblick.  
Bedächtig stand sie auf.  
„Ich danke euch für alles, Vater.“  
Sie küsste ihre Mutter.  
„Ich liebe euch.“

Und so geleitete ein langer Zug von Menschen den König und die Nationalgarde zum Place de Revolution.  
Würdevoll schritt Ludwig XVI die Stufen zum Podest hinauf.  
Ein letztes Mal lächelte er dem ehemaligen Kommandanten seiner Leibgarde zu.  
Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie dort an der unteren Stufe des Podestes stand und mit traurigem Blick zu ihm empor schaute.  
Langsamen Schrittes ging er auf die Guillotine zu.  
Plötzlich schien es Totenstill zu sein.  
Er hörte nichts mehr.  
Man hatte seine Hände hinterm Rücken verbunden, so dass er etwas umständlich in die Knie gehen musste.  
Dann legte er den Kopf in die Holzkerbe.  
Oscar zitterte.  
Mit welchem Blick er sie gerade angesehen hatte.  
Ein Blick voller Sanftmut und Zuversicht.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Kurz darauf hörte sie das Zischen des Beils und das Knacken der Knochen.  
Das Volk jubelte.  
Doch Oscar schien nichts zu hören.  
Sie ging durch die Menge hindurch und ritt davon.

In Paris ging das Leben weiter.  
Der Nationalkonvent legte alle Macht in die Hände kleiner Ausschüsse.  
„Wusstet ihr, dass Maximilian de Robespierre mächtigster Mann im Wohlfahrtsausschuss ist?“  
Girodelle, Alain und Oscar hielten ihre morgendliche Besprechung ab.  
„Ach so?. Wie ich hörte, ist der Wohlfahrtsausschuss für Wirtschaft, Verwaltung und die Kriegsführung zuständig.“  
Alain wunderte sich.   
„Hat Robespierre davon eine Ahnung?“  
Die anderen grinsten.  
„Er ist gerade gestern erst gegründet worden.“  
Oscar überlegte.  
„Heute ist der 7. April.“  
Sie schenkte sich etwas zu trinken ein.  
„Was haltet ihr eigentlich von dem im März gegründeten Revolutionstribunal?“  
Alain war skeptisch.  
„Ich denke, dass durch dieses Tribunal die Willkür Einzug hält. Seine Aufgabe besteht nämlich darin „Feinde der Ordnung“ und der Revolution zum Tod durch die Guillotine zu verurteilen. Ich glaube, dass manches Urteil dadurch schon vor der Verhandlung feststehen wird.“  
Girodelle stimmte dem zu.  
„Wer bestimmt denn die „Feinde der Revolution“?“  
Oscar wollte nicht so schwarzsehen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das Revolutionstribunal über die Richter stellen wird. Sie werden die verdächtigen Personen anklagen und es wird einen fairen Prozess geben. Dafür wurde das Tribunal ins Leben gerufen.“  
Girodelle schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr glaubt doch immer wieder an das Gute im Menschen.“  
Alain zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Warten wir es ab.“

Mittlerweile war es Oktober geworden.  
Die Bäume standen in wunderschöner bunter Laubpracht.  
Oscar und André liebten es gemeinsam durch die Natur zu reiten.  
Sie wussten, dass Rosalie gut auf ihren kleinen Sonnenschein aufpasste.  
„Ah, es tut so gut mal wieder durch die Wälder und Wiesen zu galoppieren.“  
Oscar räkelte sich im Gras.  
André stimmte ihr zu.  
„Es ist fast ein bisschen wie früher.“  
Sie sattelten die Pferde ab und ließen sie an einem kleinen Bach trinken.  
„Weißt du noch, wie wir hier Fechten geübt haben?“  
Oscar musste lachen.  
„Du hast immer diesen Baum dort drüben abgestochen.“  
„Haha, mach dich nur lustig.“  
André küsste seine Frau.  
„Ich bin besser geworden.“  
Oscar nickte.  
„Das stimmt. Du hast sogar einmal den schwarzen Ritter besiegt.“  
Sie drehte sich zu André.  
„Und du weißt, wie gut Bernard fechten kann.“  
André seufzte.  
„Ach, Oscar, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin der Vater deines Sohnes zu sein.“  
Oscar umarmte ihn und küsste ihn.  
„Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau.“  
André küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
„Und ich habe das Glück, dich an meiner Seite zu haben.“  
Oscar legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich ohne dich nichts ausrichten kann. Das war früher so und ist es immer noch. Nein, André, ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, weil ich deine Liebe erfahren darf.“  
Wieder küssten sie sich.  
„Dabei wäre es fast zu spät gewesen…“  
Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht, ich mag davon nicht sprechen.“  
Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht.  
„Ich hätte dich fast verloren.“  
Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihren Gemahl.  
„Das möchte ich nie wieder erleben müssen.“  
Noch lange lagen sie zusammen im Gras, hörten die Vögel zwitschern und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, als wie von Geisterhand ein Bote vor ihnen stand.  
„Ähm“  
Verlegen trat dieser von einem auf das andre Bein.  
„Ich habe Order euch auszurichten, das Kommandant Oscar Francois de Jarjaye sich sofort zum Temple begeben soll.“  
Oscar wurde hellhörig.  
„de Jarjaye. Das muss ein Befehl ihrer Majestät der Königin sein. Sie nennt mich als Einzige noch mit dem Adelstitel im Namen.“  
Rasch stand sie auf.  
„Was gibt es?“  
Der Bote druckste herum.  
„Es … sie… also…“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Die Königin möchte mit euch ihre nähere Zukunft besprechen.“  
Oscar bekam einen Schreck.  
„Ich ahne, worum …“  
André hatte während des Gesprächs schon die Pferde gesattelt.  
„Los André, wir reiten zum Temple.“

„Oscar, schön, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid.“  
Marie-Antoinette saß an einem kleinen Tisch und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Ich habe einen letzten Willen an euch.“  
Oscar hielt den Atem an.  
„Man hat das Todesurteil über mich ausgesprochen. Wie ihr wisst muss ich nicht mit der Guillotine hingerichtet werden. Ich kann mir aussuchen, von welcher Art die Todesstrafe sein soll.“  
Sie drehte sich um.  
„Ich werde mich nicht vor dem Pöbel in den Staub knien.“  
Sie ballte die Hände zur Faust.  
„Nein, ich werde aufrecht in den Tod gehen. Daher habe ich mich für den Tod durch erschießen entschieden.“  
Oscar schien es die Beine wegzuziehen.  
Ihr könnt euch denken, was ich von euch will.“  
Sie schaute Oscar direkt in die Augen.  
„Ihr werdet der Kommandant sein, der mich erschießen wird.“  
Da war er also.  
Der Moment, vor dem Oscar solche Angst hatte.  
Es war der 15. Oktober 1793.  
Entsetzt schaute Oscar die Königin an.  
Langsam kniete sie vor ihr nieder.  
„Eure Majestät, ich habe einst auf das Schwert und bei meiner Familie geschworen euch zu beschützen. Wie könnt ihr von mir verlangen, dass ich, die mein Leben für das Eurige hergeben würde, euch erschießen könnte. Bitte verlangt das nicht von mir.“  
Marie Antoinette stand nun direkt vor ihr.  
“Ich weiß, dass ihr mir gegenüber stets loyal wart. Alles, was ihr tatet war zum Wohl des Volkes, auch als ihr euch an jenem Tag gegen die Königsfamilie stelltet. Ich habe euch immer geliebt. Daher, bitte ich euch, Oscar Francois de Jarjaye, ihr seid die Einzige bei der ich ertragen könnte, wenn das Urteil vollstreckt wird. Bitte schlagt mir meinen letzten Willen nicht ab.“   
Oscar rang um Fassung.   
„Eure Majestät. Wie könnte ich euch einen Wunsch abschlagen. Gott wird mir vergeben.“   
Schließlich konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Marie Antoinette nahm ihre Hände.  
„Gott hat euch vergeben, als er euch auf die Welt sandte, um den Menschen ein Engel zu sein. Seid unbesorgt, es war so bestimmt.“   
Weinend hielt Oscar die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.   
„Oh, meine Königin…“

André wartete draußen bei den Pferden.  
Erschrocken schaute er seine Frau an, als sie ihm entgegen kam.  
„Es ist soweit.“  
Oscar stieg auf ihr Pferd.  
„Morgen werde ich meinen Schützling für immer verraten.“  
Sie galoppiert davon.

Am nächsten Tag um 12 Uhr unter Glockengeläut, wurde Königin von Nationalgarde nach Paris geleitet und an den Pranger gestellt.  
Würdevoll und stolz blickte sie auf das Volk von Paris.   
Ihre Hände wurden hinter dem Pfahl zusammengebunden.  
Das Volk war völlig still.  
Oscar stieg die Stufen hinauf.  
Genau zehn Schritte waren ihre Entfernung zur Königin.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Marie-Antoinette auf ihre Hand schaute, in der sie die Pistole hielt.  
Auf dem Platz der Revolution herrschte absolute Totenstille.  
Oscar zitterte.   
„Der erste Schuss muss treffen, sie darf nicht leiden.“  
Langsam hob sie die Pistole.  
Gemeinsame Erinnerungen mit der Königin zogen in Sekunden vorbei.  
„Seht nur, der Kommandant weint.“  
„Sie muss die Königin sehr gemocht haben.“  
„Es heißt, sie habe immer wieder versucht die Königin zur Vernunft zur bringen und sie auf die Nöte des Volkes aufmerksam gemacht. Doch die Königin wollte ihren Rat nicht annehmen.“  
Alain brach es schier das Herz.  
„Bitte Kommandant, bringt es hinter euch…“  
Marie-Antoinette schaute zu Oscar.  
‚Sie steht wie eine Göttin vor mir.  
Ihre saphirblauen Augen glitzern, ihre blonden Haare wehen im Wind.  
Es war mir eine Ehre euch als meinen Kommandanten erleben zu dürfen.’  
„Habt keine Angst, Oscar… ich werde meinen Sohn wieder sehen.“  
Ein Schuss peitschte durch die Stille.  
Gebannt richtete das Volk seinen Blick auf das Geschehen.  
Marie Antoinette, einst geliebte Königin Frankreichs sank tödlich getroffen zu Boden  
Das Volk jubelte.  
Doch um Oscar herum schien die Zeit still zu stehen.  
Starr blickte sie auf die Stelle, wo ihre Kugel getroffen hatte.  
Blut.  
Entsetzt sah sie auf ihre Hände.  
Was hatte sie getan…  
Weinend brach sie zusammen.


	10. Abschied

Oscar brauchte lange, um über den Tod der Königin hinweg zu kommen.  
Mittlerweile schreiben wir das Jahr 1794.  
„André, ich werde von meinem Posten als Kommandant der Nationalgarde zurücktreten.“  
Sie hatte Gabriel an der Hand und stand vor ihrem Pferd.  
André kam überrascht hinzu.  
„Ich möchte nichts mit dieser Politik zu tun haben, die in solcher Weise Willkür ausübt.“  
André nahm Gabriel auf den Arm.  
Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit Flanns Mähne.  
„Robespierre wird zu radikal. Erst ließ man die Hébertisten hinrichten, dann die Dantonisten. Und trotzdem wird er zum Präsident des Konvents.“  
André wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Allerdings gab es einen fehlgeschlagenen Anschlag auf ihn. Es sind nicht alle mit seinen radikalen Methoden einverstanden.“  
André nahm Oscar in den Arm.  
„Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und alle deine Entscheidungen akzeptieren.“  
Sie küsste ihn.  
„Ich möchte das Leben einer Frau an deiner Seite und nur an deiner Seite führen. Ich möchte keine Soldaten mehr befehligen müssen, um später ihre Hoffnungen zu enttäuschen, oder Versprechungen nicht einhalten zu können.“  
Das war es also.  
Immer noch jener schicksalhafte 16. Oktober 1973.  
Leise fuhr Oscar fort.  
„Außerdem wünsche ich mir noch ein Kind von dir, André.“  
Nun war er völlig von der Rolle.  
„Was? Ist das wahr?“  
Er strahlte.  
Gabriel schien die gute Laune seines Vaters zu bemerken und klatschte in die Hände.  
Oscar musste lachen.  
„Du wünschst dir wohl einen Spielkameraden?“  
Sie ging zum Haus.  
„Morgen werde ich meine Entscheidung den Soldaten mitteilen.“  
Eschrocken blickte André ihr hinterher.  
‚Morgen schon. Wie lange trägt sie diese Sache wohl schon mit sich herum?’

„Männer stillgestanden!“  
Oscar schaute sich um.  
„Ich möchte euch sagen, dass ich sehr stolz bin eine solche Truppe befehligen zu dürfen. Ich kann mich auf jeden von euch hundertprozentig verlassen. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir überall hin folgen würdet.“  
Die Soldaten schauten sich unsicher an.  
„Ich möchte euch heute bekannt geben, dass von nun an Girodelle euer neuer Kommandant sein wird.“  
Entsetzte Blicke trafen Oscar.  
Auch Girodelle wirkte völlig überfahren.  
„Aber Kommandant, haben wir etwas falsch gemacht?“  
Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das habt ihr nicht.“  
Girodelle hakte weiter nach.  
„Ist etwas zu eurer Unzufriedenheit verlaufen.“  
Wieder verneinte Oscar.  
„Im Gegenteil, ihr handeltet immer zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit.“  
Wehmütig blickte sie ihren Stellvertreter an.  
„Bitte, ich …“  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
„Ich war mit vollem Herzen Kommandant der Truppe. Ich hätte meine Leben für jeden von euch gegeben. Doch es gibt in meinem Leben zwei überaus wichtige Personen, denen das Herz brechen würde, wenn mir etwas zustoße. Ich liebe André und meinen Sohn von ganzer Seele. Mit ihnen möchte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt. Wenn ich darf, werde ich euch jederzeit in der Kaserne besuchen.“  
Trotz des Verlustes ihres geliebten Kommandanten, hatten die Soldaten Verständnis für die Gefühle Oscars.  
„Dann lasst uns aber wenigstens eine Ehrenvolle Verabschiedungszeremonie veranstalten.“  
Oscar nickte.  
„In Ordnung.“

Am 10. Mai wurde Oscar Francois de Jarjaye feierlich aus ihrem Amt verabschiedet.  
Hunderte Menschen hatten sich auf dem Platz der Revolution versammelt, um dem Kommandanten der Nationalgarde die letzte Ehre zu bringen.  
„Soldaten aufgesessen! Präsentiert das Gewehr! Für den Kommandanten den Kopf rechts!“  
Girodelle gab ein letztes Mal die Anweisungen zur großen Truppeninspektion.  
Die Soldaten ritten auf den Pferden an Oscar vorbei.  
Wehmütig salutierte sie.  
Wolken hingen am Himmel.  
Plötzlich schob sich die Sonne hindurch und schien ihren Strahl direkt auf Oscar zu werfen und sie wie mit einem Heiligenschein zu umgeben.  
Die Soldaten hielten den Atem an, so erschlagen waren sie von diesem Bild.  
Nach der Inspektion hielt Oscar ihre letzte Ansprache an ihre Truppe.  
„Nach dieser Truppeninspektion lege ich meinen Posten als Kommandant der französischen Nationalgarde nieder. Es war mir eine Ehre euch befehligen zu dürfen. Ein Kommandant kann sich keine bessere Truppe wünschen, als ich sie hatte. Ich habe euch blind vertraut. Und ich tue es immer noch.  
Doch nun ist es an der Zeit mein Leben neu zu ordnen. Ich möchte meinem Ehemann eine gute Ehefrau und meinem kleinem Sohn eine gute Mutter sein. Ich habe lang mit dieser Entscheidung gerungen, kann sie jedoch mit gutem Gewissen treffen. Stets war ich bereit mein Leben für jeden einzelnen meiner Soldaten zu opfern. Mein Herz schlug für das Volk, das Gesetz und den König.“  
Sie musste innehalten.  
„Doch nun muss ich erkennen, dass ich mein Leben nicht mit reinem Gewissen opfern könnte. Denn dann müsste mein Sohn ohne Mutter aufwachsen. Und das könnte ich niemals verantworten.“  
Sie senkte den Kopf.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr versteht meine Beweggründe. Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass kein Soldat, der in dieser Truppe dient an meinem Weggang Schuld trägt. Es ist allein meine Entscheidung, die ich als Frau und Mutter getroffen habe.“  
Sie zog ihren Degen.  
„Es lebe die französische Nationalgarde!“  
Jubelnder Applaus brach los.  
Nach einer Weile schaffte es Oscar die Menge wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
„Mein Nachfolger wird Kommandant Girodelle, Stellvertreter Alain de Soisson.“   
Sie übergab ihren Degen an Girodelle.  
Dieser verneigte sich mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Es war mir und allen Soldaten eine große Freude und Ehre unter euch dienen zu dürfen. Ihr werdet immer unser Engel der Revolution bleiben.“  
Gerührt sah Oscar in die Menge.  
„Ich danke euch von Herzen.“  
Die Soldaten hatten mit vielen Helfern ein rauschendes Fest organisiert, mit dem sie ihren geliebten Kommandanten verabschiedeten.  
Noch lange bis in die Nacht feierten sie.  
Es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung.  
Oscar wollte nicht, dass ihre Soldaten Trübsal bliesen.  
Sie hatte ihnen versprochen immer für sie da zu sein.

Oscar genoss die Zeit, die sie nun für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn hatte.  
Sie unternahmen viel mit Rosalie und Bernard, welche mittlerweile eine kleine Tochter Nicole Francois bekommen hatten.  
Eines Tages waren Oscar und André bei Rosalie und Bernard zu Besuch.  
„Mein Gott, es geht drunter und drüber in Paris.“  
Bernard war besorgt.  
„Das Revolutionstribunal hat einfach die Voruntersuchung und Verteidigung abgeschafft. Sie lassen einen Angeklagten kommen, hören sich an, was der Kläger zu sagen hat und entscheiden dann für Freispruch oder Todesurteil.  
Es wurden schon hunderte Bürger auf diese Weise hingerichtet.“  
Oscar zuckte zusammen.  
„Das wusste ich gar nicht.“  
„Ihr seid nicht mehr im Dienst.“  
Bernard schaute sie entschuldigend an.  
„Girodelle ist nicht mehr verpflichtet euch solch grausame Dinge zu erzählen. Er weiß, dass ihr euch nur Sorgen machen würdet.“  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Bernard mach auf.“  
„Ah, Robert.“  
Bernard ließ seinen Freund ein.  
„André, du bist auch hier.“  
Dieser nickte grüßend.  
„Entschuldigt die Störung.“  
Er wandte sich zu Rosalie und Oscar und lächelte.  
„Oh, es ist schön zur Abwechslung mal einen erfreulichen Anblick zu haben.“  
Doch gleich wurde er wieder ernst.  
„Zu unserem Plan. Der Kommandant der Nationalgarde hat uns seine Hilfe und die seiner Truppen zugesichert.“  
Oscar schaute André forschend an.  
„Was geht hier vor?“  
„Nichts…“  
Bernard unterbrach ihn.  
„Komm schon, sie hat es verdient, ebenfalls bescheid zu wissen. André, sie war einmal der Kommandant der Truppe.“  
Resigniert zuckte André mit den Schultern.  
„Wir planen einen Staatsstreich und den Sturz Robespierres. Man muss ihn stoppen! Die strenge staatliche Bevormundung durch die Kriegswirtschaft der Revolutionsregierung hat den Widerstand gegen Robespierre auch innerhalb der eigenen Reihen verstärkt. Die Siege der Revolution gegen äußere und innere Feinde lassen eine weitere Fortführung der bisherigen Politik nicht mehr notwendig erscheinen. Robespierre scheint nur noch der Diktator zu sein, der seine eigene Macht festigen will. Er hat ein fast totalitäres System errichtet, in dem alle, die etwas Falsches sagen einfach hingerichtet werden. Mit dem „Gesetz über die Verdächtigen“ hat die Revolution einen Punkt erreicht, wo sie beginnt ihre eigenen Kinder zu fressen.“   
Oscar blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
„Was?“  
„Robespierre geht zu weit. Wir werden handeln, ihn im Nationalkonvent nicht zum Reden kommen lassen und ihn verhaften.“  
„Und die Nationalgarde hilft euch dabei?“  
Bernard nickte.  
„Girodelle und Alain waren sofort bereit uns zu helfen. Sowohl mit Soldaten, als auch mit Waffen.“  
Oscar wollte auffahren.  
„Die Waffen werden wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht brauchen.“  
Beschwichtigte André sie.  
„Und wann soll das ganze stattfinden?“  
fragte Oscar.  
„Übermorgen.“  
Antwortete Bernard.  
Oscar runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ein Staatsstreich also…“

Am 27. Juli zogen mehrere Truppen der Nationalgarde zum Rathaus. Unter einem unter Führung von Girodelle und zum andern unter Führung eines neuen Kommandanten namens Lafayette. Dort verhafteten sie Robespierre.  
Im allgemeinen Gerangel löste sich plötzlich ein Schuss.  
Girodelle, welcher Robespierre im Zwangsgriff hatte, wurde nach hinten geschleudert.   
Robespierre krümmte sich am Boden.  
Girodelle und Alain halfen ihm auf die Beine und bemerkten, dass sein Kiefer verletzt war.  
Trotzdem warfen sie ihn in den Kerker.  
Am nächsten Tag wurde er auf den Platz der Revolution geführt, wo er hingerichtet werden sollte.  
Auch Oscar und André waren anwesend.  
Girodelle stieß Robespierre die Stufen zur Guillotine hinauf.  
Plötzlich sprang Saint-Just auf das Podest, befreite Robespierre und drückte ihm eine Pistole in die Hand.  
Oscar blieb das Herz stehen.  
Langsam hob Robespierre die Hand und zielte auf …  
Saint-Just.  
Dieser war starr vor Schreck.  
„Was soll das? Ich habe euch befreit und ihr wollt mich zum Dank dafür erschießen?“  
Robespierre schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, verschwindet lieber, sonst hat euch die Nationalgarde gleich in ihren Fängen.“  
Hastig stolperte sein Retter die Stufen hinunter und ward nicht mehr gesehen.  
Girodelle wollte seine Pistole ziehen und merkte, dass sie fehlte.  
„Ihr sucht wohl etwas?“  
Robespierre lachte hysterisch.  
„Das ist eure. Mein Freund hat sie sich wohl ausgeliehen.“  
Nun zielte er auf Girodelle.  
„Niemand wird mich festnehmen, oder euer neuer Kommandant ist tot.“  
Langsam ging er rückwärts zu den Stufen.  
Oscar zog ihre Pistole.  
André hielt sie fest.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Lass mich los, André.“  
Oscar schob sich durch die Menge nach vorne.  
„Ihr könnt in dem Getümmel sowieso nicht fliehen.“  
Girodelle versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, um seinen Soldaten die Möglichkeit zu geben sich unbemerkt an Robespierre zu schleichen.  
Doch Robespierre durchschaute das Manöver.  
Ein Schuss knallte.  
Oscar war am Podest angelangt.  
Girodelle sank getroffen zusammen.  
Oscar schlich sich hinter Robespierre und hielt ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe.  
„Ihr solltet jetzt besser die Pistole fallen lassen.“  
Robespierre wurde bleich.  
„Ihr?“  
Oscar entwendete ihm die Pistole.  
Mit Hilfe von Alain, der inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen war, fesselten sie Robespierre und führten ihn auf das Podest.  
Das Volk schrie:  
„Tötet ihn! Tötet ihn!“  
Und so wurde Maximilian de Robespierre an jenem Morgen hingerichtet.

Am 14. Mai 1795 gebar Oscar eine Tochter, Sophia-Marie.  
Nach dem Tod Robespierres gab es am 22.August 1795 eine neue Verfassung (die insgesamt dritte), die wieder eine Gewaltenteilung brachte. Gewählt wurde wieder nach dem Zensuswahlrecht, die Exekutive bestand aus einem fünfköpfigen Direktorium.   
Doch die militärische Lage war immer noch kritisch.   
Dies änderte sich, als der junge korsische General Napoleon Bonaparte(1769-1821) dem Oberbefehl über das französische Heer in Oberitalien erhielt.   
Am 5.Oktober konnte er einen royalistischen Aufstand niederschlagen.  
Im Dezember wurde ein Waffenstillstand zwischen Frankreich und Österreich ausgehandelt.  
Am 2.März 1796 wurde Napoleon Bonaparte zum General der Italien-Armee ernannt.  
Oscar war glücklich mit André und ihren Kindern Gabriel Joseph und Sophia-Marie.  
So hatten André und Oscar das Licht des Herzens gegenseitig entdeckt und leuchten lassen.  
Vergessen waren jene schicksalhaften Jahre, in denen Schmerz und Leid ihren Alltag bestimmten.  
Die Eisblume war geschmolzen und zu neuem Leben erblüht.


End file.
